Adaptation
by Z98
Summary: Sequel to Flight. Though the Ark has been destroyed, not everything is well. The new Angels are beginning to surface and threaten humanity. Also, why did Misato summon the Ark? The answer might surprise you.
1. The Looming Darkness

Note to self: stop writing Adaptation for a week or so and work on other stuff.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 1: The Looming Darkness  
  
Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari of the United States Army was not a happy man right now. His vacation had just been cut short, and it was a vacation that he had needed. Besides, he was enjoying the time with Asuka and Jessica. After all the losses he had had to suffer in the few months, he was ready to get back to life and enjoy what was left of it.  
  
"I hope this is important," he said to the Joint Chiefs of Staff.  
  
"Major, play the sequence."  
  
The major pressed the button on the remote and the hologram activated. It showed a blob of black matter that started killing everyone around it. After a few minutes, it destroyed the camera. The generals then looked at him.  
  
"What was that?" he asked them.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," General of the Air Force Charles Heinz replied, "This was recovered from one of the salvage sites. Currently we have no other data, except that one of the soldiers was stripped of her clothes."  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps something survived from the Ark," said Shinji.  
  
"That would be pretty obvious," said General of the Army Ralph Winters.  
  
"What is even more disturbing is that two other sites have also failed to report in," said Fleet Admiral Wyatt Peterson.  
  
Shinji let a small smile appear on his face.  
  
"Then we are faced with a rather interesting situation," he said, "The only question that remains is what the Joint Chiefs will do."  
  
"We are considering activating Project MATRIX."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. That project had been proposed after the Pentagon had received data regarding human evolution from Shinji. That data had been collected by NERV and had most likely fueled the ambition to get Noah's Ark.  
  
"And how exactly am I involved?" Shinji asked them.  
  
"We would like you to head this project," said Heinz, "The primary problem we have is that none of our troops know how to deal with Angels. You on the other hand have killed many of them by yourself, and you are also an EVA pilot. A decided advantage."  
  
"True. So, where will MATRIX be based?"  
  
"We will be taking over the NERV complex," said Winters, "If you so wish it, you may retain the former NERV staff."  
  
"What about Commander Katsuragi?"  
  
"I doubt the president will authorize it," said Peterson, "US troops will provide security, and you will still have the troops around Tokyo 4 at your disposal."  
  
"Hmm. Very well. However, I do have one request. I will need access to Gendo Ikari and Misato Katsuragi. As both were commanders of NERV, they may have information to assist us."  
  
"Is it likely that they will cooperate?" Peterson asked.  
  
"Gendo will most likely cooperate if he is allowed to meet my mother once."  
  
"We will consider it," said Heinz, "There are some political issues, but hopefully we can get around them."  
  
"Of course. Politics rarely doesn't affect something."  
  
"True. Now General Ikari, will you take this position?"  
  
"Of course. The Angels are still a threat to humanity. However, these second generation Angels may very well be capable of destroying humanity this time."  
  
"True. When can you leave for Tokyo 4?" Winters asked.  
  
"Two hours. Will my daughter be joining me again?"  
  
"If you wish it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka and Jessica were waiting outside, Jessica playing with her blond hair as Asuka watched the girl fondly. Once she had felt jealous that Shinji had opened up to someone else besides his Japanese family, but now she understood. Jessica was like them in a way. She wasn't exactly sure how Jessica was able to pilot an EVA, but maybe Shinji knew. Just as the thought crossed her mind Shinji walked out of the conference room. Asuka and Jessica both immediately stood up.  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
"I'm being sent back to Japan," he replied.  
  
"But they promised you would get some time on leave!" Asuka said.  
  
"I can't help it. But if the two of you don't want to come along, I understand."  
  
Asuka flicked him lightly on his forehead.  
  
"Idiot. Of course I'm coming with you, and so is Jessica. Right?"  
  
Jessica nodded frantically.  
  
"Fine. Let's get our stuff them. We're leaving in two hours."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Now aren't you glad I told you not to unpack?" Shinji said to her with a smile.  
  
Asuka gave him an annoyed look but walked with him. Shinji took Jessica's hand and the three left the main office wing. They returned to the room where they had dumped their clothes and quickly got them. A Humvee was waiting for them outside and the three got in. They would be taken to Andrews Air Force base and would take a plane from there. Hopefully it was one of the new Concordes. Those planes were extremely fast and comfortable too.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hikari and Toji were rather surprised by the summons. What surprised them even more was that the rest of the bridge crew excluding Asuka were also present. Before them sat several very high ranking American officers.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering why you have been summoned," the general in the middle said, "The primary reason you are here is because we need your services. NERV is being reactivated by the UN because of a new emergency that has arisen. I am here to ask you if you wish to return to Japan and work under General Ikari."  
  
"What exactly is this new threat?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"We are not completely sure," said the general on the right, "but we believe that some things survived the Ark's destruction. They may very well be trying to end humanity again, just like the Angels did during the year 2015."  
  
"And you are asking us to rejoin NERV," said Toji.  
  
"Yes. Our current situation is extremely delicate and the primary problem we have now is that there are few people experienced in dealing with Angels. Most of them are dead, because of the attack NERV suffered by the SSDF's Special Forces."  
  
"And Shinji is going to be put in charge," Kensuke said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then count me out."  
  
The others gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Shinji's been out of NERV for too long. NERV is not an American organization and I will not serve under an American."  
  
"Ken, Shinji is Japanese!" Hikari said.  
  
"Really? I never recalled that a Japanese citizen could be a lieutenant general. The man that we saw is not Shinji Ikari. He is Sam Richards, and I don't know him."  
  
"Very well. Then please leave, Mr. Aida."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Kensuke stormed out of the room. Hikari moved to follow, but Toji caught her hand and shook his head. He wasn't sure why Kensuke was acting that way, but it wasn't right to try to interfere.  
  
"As for the rest of you, do you accept our terms?"  
  
"Hold on," said Toji, "How big a danger are these creatures, and why are we being sent back to the NERV installation?"  
  
"Because it's convenient," the American general answered, "The NERV installation offers us a base of operations, and because many of the fragments have scattered in Asia, Japan offers a nice place to launch operations from."  
  
"What are the Angels after this time?" Makoto asked, "Last time they were after Adam."  
  
"Again, we don't know," said the officer on the left, "The primary problem is that we know absolutely nothing about these new Angels. If we did, we would have done everything in our power to keep them away from it. Unfortunately, we can't."  
  
The gathered NERV officers looked at one another and finally centered their gaze on Toji. He returned the looks and finally nodded to the US officers.  
  
"Not like we have anything more important than saving the world," he joked.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji entered the room and looked through the glass wall. Misato Katsuragi and Gendo Ikari were being held in the same facility on Alcatraz Island. If it wasn't such a bad place to be, it might have been considered an honor to warrant such security. Their rooms were comfortable enough, but not luxuries. Shinji tapped on the glass and Misato looked over at him. She walked over and stared at him through the glass.  
  
"So what brings you here?" she asked.  
  
"Business. Your little plan with bringing the Ark to Earth caused some side effects."  
  
"Oh? And how would I know about them?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Misato," Shinji snapped, "Do you have any idea how many strings I had to pull to ensure that you didn't get the death sentence?"  
  
"So why did the prosecution ask for it?"  
  
"Because that's what some people in the military and government wanted. I called in some favors and got you your life. Be grateful for that."  
  
"That's about all I have to be grateful for," said Misato, "My son leaves me and comes back to wreck everything I worked for, and I lose my chance to get Kaji back."  
  
"It wouldn't have been Kaji. Better to not live than live a lie. That's something you taught me, and I'm surprised you went back on it."  
  
Misato let a smile appear. "So what do you really want?"  
  
"NERV is being reactivated and I've been placed in charge," Shinji answered, "Is there any other surprises you haven't told me about?"  
  
"A few. The only question is, why do you expect me to tell you?"  
  
Shinji placed a hand on the glass and looked intently into Misato's eyes.  
  
"Because I'm the closest thing you have to family, and I've already died in order to keep you from doing something stupid, like initiating another Second Impact."  
  
Misato crossed her arms and chuckled.  
  
"Shinji, you truly are an amazing individual. Very well, I'll tell you. There is one other project that the UN or the US isn't aware of. It was started by your father and is still running."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a prototype weapon, designed to help humans destroy Angels. After the Second Impact occurred, a massive burst of radiation was detected all around the world. It affected certain unborn children, causing them to mutate. Of course, all of the EVA pilots are such humans. Advanced humans. This concept would have scared Seele so Ikari hid the data. After a little while, he started developing equipment that would allow the children that were affected to access their full potential, to manipulate their AT-Fields.  
  
"So where is it located?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I don't know," Misato admitted, "However, there's more. This weapon was never fully developed, as Ikari didn't have any human that could access their AT-Field. Rei was the closest he got so it was only partially developed. If there was a human that could access their AT-Field, then an examination of their brainwave pattern would reveal how they were doing it. Also, a sample of their DNA would be able to finish the puzzle."  
  
Shinji considered the information. He then nodded.  
  
"Thank you Misato. Perhaps next time I come to visit it will be for more pleasant things."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Misato turned away and Shinji started to leave. However, at the door he stopped.  
  
"Misato, what exactly are you after?"  
  
"Forgiveness," Misato answered.  
  
"I can never forgive the action of killing my friends," Shinji replied, "but I can forgive you. Oh, one more thing. What is this weapons project called?"  
  
"Project 2E," Misato replied, "Second Evolution."  
  
Shinji walked out of the room. He had one more stop before leaving for Tokyo 4.  
  
The security around Gendo Ikari was even more tight. Shinji passed through five checkpoints before being finally admitted into the room. Again there was a glass wall showing into Gendo's room. Gendo saw his son come in and washed off the shaving cream. He turned to face his son. Shinji had grown greatly since the last time the two had met. He was now a man and had a dangerous look in his eye, a look that Gendo recognized as his own.  
  
"Hello Father."  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Watch the news?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course. Two government scientists recovered."  
  
"Kyoko Soryu and Yui Ikari, from Units 02 and 01 respectively."  
  
Gendo regarded his son with care. The Shinji he knew was gone. A more confident and powerful one had taken his place. In a way, Gendo felt proud. His son was following in his footsteps, even if he didn't know it.  
  
"And why are you here?" Gendo asked his son.  
  
"I need the location of Project 2E."  
  
Gendo considered the request.  
  
"Why should I disclose the location?"  
  
"Do you wish to see mom?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course. So in exchange for information, I'll be allowed to see Yui."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"That will be determined by her. I cannot force Mother to do anything she doesn't want to."  
  
"Understandable, but what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Win. The scenario that I planned will succeed, unlike yours."  
  
Shinji's eyes started glowing red and his white became white. A grin appeared on his face as he looked at his father. A few seconds later he returned to normal.  
  
"As you see, the prototype is ready for use by humans. I'm proof of that."  
  
"Indeed you are. Very well, I will supply you with the location of the prototype. However, I doubt you will be able to utilize it until this is over."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Father. The only reason that I even asked for the location is that I know how to utilize it. Never underestimate your own son. I made the mistake of underestimating you at times."  
  
Shinji let out a laugh, and for the first time in a very long while Gendo Ikari felt fear. That was not Shinji's laugh. No, it was that of someone else. His friends were blind to not have seen this. If they wanted to save Shinji, they would have to act fast. However, no one would believe him. The only hope the planet had was that Shinji make a mistake, though if that happened it would probably be too late.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari."  
  
Kensuke muttered that name as he considered the facts. Facts, not rumors or beliefs, or any other nonsense.  
  
"So what have you dug up?"  
  
Kensuke leaned back into his chair as the other man walked in.  
  
"What took you so long to get here?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"The FBI keeps tabs on you and the others. They're a lot more effective than I remembered."  
  
"Perhaps. However, perhaps you can explain to me why you're sitting idle?"  
  
"Because you're here. If you return to NERV, you may be able to find out what the facts are."  
  
"You serve truth," said Kensuke, "I admire that. However, have you ever considered serving protection?"  
  
"Protection. The only way I can protect them is with the facts. So, are you going to return to NERV?"  
  
"No. Like you, I've prepared assets. I will do what I can, from the outside. It's surprising how much freedom you have if others don't think you're interfering."  
  
"Let's hope this works."  
  
"You should have been able to prevent this. Are you going to fix your mistakes, Kaji Ryoji?"  
  
Kaji smiled. After so many years, the Angel War would be starting all over again. It had never ended, because the First, Second, and Eighteenth Angels were never defeated. But it was more than that. Humanity was on the verge of becoming even more powerful than any Angel. However, again someone was preparing to manipulate that power. Misato Katsuragi had not understood what she was doing, but the new commander did. There was a big difference between blundering in the dark and walking a lit path. Kaji knew he would hate himself for what he was about to initiate, but if he didn't do this, something worse than Third Impact could happen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The US Concorde flew into the US Command Base outside of Tokyo 4. The US had considered downsizing the forces stationed in Japan, but with the new Angels scattered all over Asia, that idea had been scrapped. Chinese forces were also activating several reserve divisions and preparing to face this new threat. Shinji had sent in a set of parameters for the MAGI to look over to find other people like the EVA pilots. So far, only three others had been found. With all of the living EVA pilots and Hikari, that only made eight. They were being sent to Tokyo 4 as NERV was being reactivated. That name had give hope to many, driven fear into others, and would now may just redeem its name.  
  
"When you arrive at the NERV complex, make sure the American techs didn't screw anything up," Shinji said to Asuka, "I'll join you after I take care of something."  
  
"Where are you going?" Asuka asked.  
  
Jessica also gave her father a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry," Shinji assured them, "I'm just going to retrieve something. After that, I'll return to Tokyo 4. Besides, there are still a lot of things the US needs to take care of before NERV is fully active again."  
  
Shinji closed his eyes as the plane started to descend. Adam had been quiet of lately, and Shinji wasn't sure why. He tried contacting his other self again.  
  
Adam. Are you there?  
  
-Where else would I be?- was the Angel's sarcastic reply.  
  
Shinji smiled inside, slightly surprised that the Angel could display emotions.  
  
There are a few more things we need to talk about.  
  
-Of course. I would assume that how do defeat the new Angels would be one of them?-  
  
That would be one of the more important topics.  
  
-These Angels have no cores, unlike the EVAs and past Angels you have defeated. Unlike you or me.-  
  
Of course.  
  
Unknown to anyone else but Shinji and Adam, an S2 organ had replaced Shinji's stomach and much of his digestive system. A core had also taken the place of his heart.  
  
-However, they do have an S2 organ, and have the ability to cause a disaster very much like what happened to the NERV Second Branch in America. The only way to defeat them is to destroy or disable their S2 organ. After that, they're just as vulnerable as you lilliums.  
  
And what are we supposed to do then, kill defenseless sentient beings?  
  
-That is not my choice. Such a decision would fall under your jurisdiction. However, if you choose to keep them alive, understand this. They will not be loyal to you. They are loyal to me.-  
  
And how am I to get them to become loyal to me?  
  
-I do not know. If you are able to figure it out, that would be most impressive. Until you do, living Angels will still be a danger.-  
  
When weren't Angels a danger to humanity? Shinji asked Adam.  
  
When you lilliums finally learn to accept peace within yourself.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but laugh aloud, drawing the attention of Asuka and Jessica. Both gave him looks as if they were in the presence of someone not completely sane. Shinji ignored the looks and looked ahead.  
  
Humanity will never do that, he said to Adam.  
  
-I know. That is why Angels and you lilliums will always fight, for eternity.-  
  
Until one wins, or we destroy each other.  
  
-If you lillium win, that will be the true miracle.-  
  
Shinji nodded and waited. The Concorde landed on the runway and parked. Asuka and Jessica got off, but Shinji remained onboard. After refueling, the Concorde took off again for Old Tokyo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka led Jessica through the base to their rooms. Their bags had already been dropped off and the two started unpacking.  
  
"Does Shinji travel around a lot?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Dad does have to go away sometimes for missions. According to him the US has some problems with extremist organizations in the south, so Delta Force gets called in to handle them."  
  
"Ah. Can you tell me about Sarah?"  
  
Jessica nodded sadly. "She and Dad were really close. They met in training and Dad tried to not involve himself with women at the time, or that's what other people told me. But Sarah was like him a lot. People both said they had a past they wanted to put behind them. That's why they started dating. But after a little while they had to stop because Dad got promoted and they were swamped with work."  
  
"Did you like her?"  
  
"She was like a mother to me. I really liked her, and she was really kind. She always tried to look out for me."  
  
Tears started streaking down Jessica's face. Asuka walked over and held the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to make you remember," Asuka said to her.  
  
"No, it's okay. I want to remember."  
  
"Dr. Soryu?"  
  
A sergeant's head poked into the room. Asuka let Jessica go and faced the soldier.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The others are here. Do you want to talk to them now?"  
  
"Others?" said Asuka.  
  
"Yes, the former NERV officers that agreed to return to Tokyo 4 and serve under General Ikari."  
  
"Oh! Sure. Jessica, come on."  
  
The two followed the sergeant to a conference room. Inside everyone was gathered, including Kyoko and Yui. Asuka sat down at the head of the table and Jessica sat down to the right of her.  
  
"Hi everyone," Asuka greeted, "So, who's second in command?"  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm, Asuka, according to this, you are," Hikari said, holding up a pamphlet.  
  
Asuka narrowed her eyes and then snatched the pamphlet. After flipping through it quickly she slammed it down on the table.  
  
"You know, Shinji could have given me a bit more warning than just dumping me into this job," she said.  
  
"Since Kensuke doesn't want to rejoin NERV Shinji probably thought you would be the next best," said Toji, "though I'm not sure why."  
  
"Toji, remember who your superior officer is," Asuka said sourly.  
  
Toji shrugged at the statement.  
  
"All right. Since I'm in charge until Shinji's back, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
"You mean you haven't gotten your briefing yet?" said Maya.  
  
"What briefing?"  
  
A colonel suddenly walked in and gave Asuka a large envelope.  
  
"You left this back in the States," he said before leaving.  
  
Asuka's face turned bright red. She hadn't thought it was anything important.  
  
"Am I supposed to be here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Sure, why not? You'll probably be hearing me complain about work, so it isn't like you won't find out anyways."  
  
A few chuckles could be heard from the gathered officers. Asuka ripped open the file and started reading.  
  
"Hmm. Okay. Apparently the first thing we're supposed to do is give the MAGI a complete checkup and make sure there are no holes in it. Shinji's worried someone might be able to find a way through the firewall."  
  
"That would be very difficult," said Maya, "I mean, the entire thing is designed to keep people out."  
  
"Doesn't mean there isn't a way in," said Shigeru, "Seele managed to find one, as did one of the Angels. And again Commander Katsuragi did."  
  
Asuka took a deep breath. This was going to be tedious work. The original MAGI weren't as advanced as the ones in Germany, Russia, China, and the US. However, the MAGI NERV had was unique in its own way. Over the years, its capabilities had actually grown by itself and now it was more powerful than the others. If the other MAGIs tried hacking in again, they would be in for a shock.  
  
"So let's get to work. Oh, did most of us keep the same jobs?" Asuka asked them.  
  
"I've been placed in charge of the Science Department," said Maya, "Hikari is in charge of the Engineering Department."  
  
"I'm still head of Section 2," said Toji, "Besides that, I think everything is about the same."  
  
"Okay. Shall we get to work?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji was on board a command hovercraft while the SEAL team advanced towards the abandoned SSDF base. The soldiers were wearing green camouflage armor and they were almost invisible against the grass. However, the infrared scopes on the hovercraft easily picked them up. Unfortunately, that also meant anyone with infrared equipment could also detect the soldiers. Army Research was still working on a way to eliminate the heat from the stealth package, but so far had been unsuccessful.  
  
"Red team reporting," a voice cracked over the radio, "We're detecting no resistance so far. Proceeding."  
  
The US forces had surrounded what apparently was a former NERV lab. However, it was run under the dummy corporation Infinity. Shinji watched as the troops blasted open one of the doors. They charged into the building. Shinji watched everything through one of the headset video cameras. The SEALs found dozens of scientists working inside the large complex, and many guards. The Japanese guards tried to fight back but the SEALs were far more professional. They were also equipped with tranquilizer rounds as Shinji didn't want a bloodbath on his hands. After fifteen minutes of rather intense fighting, the US forces gained control of the complex.  
  
"Have you found the lab?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Affirmative. We've unlocked it. Proceeding in."  
  
Several soldiers charged into the room, their rifles at the ready. They found nothing inside except for what looked like rather bulky body armor.  
  
"Target confirmed. Shall we move it?"  
  
"Not yet," said Shinji, "Secure the area around it and make sure nothing gets through."  
  
"Roger. Wait, something's here. Fuck! Switch to shredder rounds!"  
  
Shinji could hear live ammo going off in the room and thought he saw something slice through the soldiers. A second later, the camera was destroyed.  
  
"Fuck. Sergeant, lock down that area and get all non-combatants out. I'm going in."  
  
"General! That's no place for you to be!"  
  
"If that's what I think it is, I may be the only person that can defeat it. Major, get me some armor and weapons."  
  
End of Scenario 1  
  
As a writer, I just write what comes to my head. I usually have an idea of what I'm trying to accomplish, but the fact is I write how I feel. I don't always have a plan. Anyways, besides that, please read Duet of Truth and Project: Omega, also by me. I think many of you will enjoy Duet of Truth. Hopefully I'll get around to updating it sometime.  
  
Z98 


	2. Final Contact

Adaptation  
  
Scenario 2: Final Contact  
  
Shinji entered the installation armed with nothing more than a pistol. After considering his options, he realized that it would probably be best to not burden himself with useless weapons. The soldiers that had died had already proved that conventional arms, even particle weapons, were of little use. A pistol would be enough for now. Shinji activated the armor plating and it wrapped itself around his body. He checked the pistol one more time before walking in. Several SEALs saluted him. To them, Shinji was still a Special Forces operative, one of them. Didn't matter that he was Delta Force. He was showing that he had the guts to go fighting like the men under his command. Shinji walked down the compound and approached the room. He entered the chamber and found the suit still there. However, there was someone else in the room with him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Adam."  
  
"So who are you? An Angel, or something else?"  
  
"An Angel. So what does that make you? A God?"  
  
"A hybrid. Something far more powerful than any Angel or human could ever be."  
  
"Is that so? Well, Adam. Perhaps we can test that."  
  
The Angel threw a powerful blast of energy at Shinji. She struck a blue AT- Field and dissipated. Shinji then smashed through the Angel's AT-Field with a wave of his hand. He then opened fire with his pistol. Three bullets struck the Angel in the stomach, but she didn't flinch. The Angel merely smiled.  
  
"You truly are powerful, though it is to be expected. You are the human that is the host of Adam. But then again, you control our Father."  
  
"Don't bother with flattery," said Shinji, "Surrender now or be destroyed."  
  
"You have not even considered what my true abilities are. Though you have proven to be more powerful than me in battle, let's take it up another step."  
  
The Angel flooded the room with an orange light and Shinji was consumed in it. He didn't try to shield his eyes, but merely tried to keep the Angel in sight. Suddenly, he was in a large room. The Angel was sitting down on a chair, next to a table. It was as if she was inviting him to sit with her.  
  
"I must say, I rather enjoy this power," she said, "So much like Ariel, and so different at the same time."  
  
"Ariel. An Angel that was capable of mentally attacking his victims. So is that all you can do?"  
  
"Hardly. Before we were awakened, we knew about you. It was said that the Messiah would be the link between humanity and Angels. Well, it's time you proved it to me. If you do, I will accept you. If you fail, I will kill you."  
  
"You can try."  
  
The Angel smiled slyly. "We shall see. So, what should we look at first? The past can be very troublesome, but it could also show me what I want to know."  
  
"And what is it that you want to see?"  
  
The room suddenly disappeared and they were floating above Tokyo 4. Shinji easily recognized the time. It was the day that he left, right after his promise to Asuka. They zoomed down and suddenly were among the sea of people in the city. Shinji could see himself at the age of eighteen. He was in Misato's office deep in the NERV complex.  
  
"Do you understand what your orders are?" Misato asked him.  
  
"Yes. I'm to kill the surviving members of Seele. Strange that they would be stupid enough to gather in one place."  
  
"They must. Otherwise, we would have been able to initiate the retrieval of the Ark."  
  
"Very well. What will happen to me after this?"  
  
"Go where you want. There's also a promotion waiting for you. If this succeeds, I am to become a brigadier general in rank. You will be a full colonel."  
  
"Very well. Is there anything else I need to know?"  
  
"No. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Right after this meeting."  
  
"Good. Don't get yourself killed."  
  
Shinji saluted and left the office. He left the NERV complex and got into the car. Section 2 still provided ample security, but it paid to be careful. Everything was ready. The drive to the airport didn't take too long and he was soon there. When he got out, he found Asuka waiting for him.  
  
"Did you think you could sneak away?" she asked.  
  
"Asuka. What brings you here?"  
  
"Hikari told me you were leaving for Europe."  
  
Shinji took off his sunglasses and looked at Asuka. That meant Toji had told Hikari, who passed the news to Asuka. If he returned, he'd tear his friend a new one for leaking information like that. However, now isn't the time for it.  
  
"This is a routine mission, Asuka," said Shinji, "Just believe me on this. I'll be back in a month or two."  
  
"And what is this mission for?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Politics. I'm supposed to make sure the German NERV branch is operating efficiently."  
  
"So why is it all so secret?"  
  
"Because this is a surprise inspection," Shinji replied, "Asuka, what are you so worried about?"  
  
"You're going after Seele."  
  
Shinji looked at her, his blue eyes suddenly turning to ice. So she had found out. Didn't surprise him, but it was still an unpleasant complication.  
  
"I'll be fine," he finally said.  
  
"So it's true. You're going to risk your life, maybe get killed, for a mission where the German NERV officers could easily take your place and finish this mission."  
  
"Seele still has some influence over the German government," Shinji reminded her, "But once Seele is dead, we can be finished with our past. We can look forward to a better future."  
  
"Do you really believe that, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji walked up to her and took her hand.  
  
"Asuka, I know why you're afraid. But listen to me. I promise to return and protect you. Once I return, I will never leave your side. I will always be faithful, and you will always be safe. Okay?"  
  
Asuka smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. She then hugged him tightly.  
  
"I know. And I also know that you would never make a promise you don't intend to keep."  
  
Shinji returned the embrace, wrapping an arm around Asuka's waist. She was still wearing her lab coat, but it seemed to fit her. After a little while, Asuka broke away. Shinji kissed her goodbye and entered the airport. It would be five years before he returned.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Interesting," the Angel said.  
  
"So what is the point of this?" Shinji asked, "I thought you were supposed to use this power to hurt me."  
  
"Hardly. I am merely using my powers to determine what kind of person you are. In a way, you never broke that promise. You merely bent it. Understandable, under the circumstances. However, I'm rather sure many other humans would never forgive you. Shall we see more?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Private Sam Richards."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Welcome to Delta Force. I hear that you're highly recommended."  
  
Shinji looked at the rest of the team. A lot of them were rather young, and it was odd for soldiers like them to be placed into Delta Force. However, each of them was very good at what they did. Shinji was effective in close range combat. If anyone ran into him when he had a pistol, they were dead.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sarah. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Shinji looked at the smiling woman. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she had this feeling around her that instantly caught Shinji's attention. Shinji nodded towards her. There were three other men in the team, all privates. A staff sergeant was also with them, explaining to them why they were other.  
  
"Delta Force is going through some changes, which is why all of you are here," he said, "This team is one of five that will be trained with the new equipment we have been provided by. Get to know each other, cause you'll be living with each other and fighting with each other."  
  
The sergeant left the room. Each of the soldiers studied the others, considering their abilities.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm here to kick some ass," said one of the men, "Name's William."  
  
"So typical of you men," Sarah replied, "You only think about fighting with brute force. Learn some subtly."  
  
"There are times when subtly is useless," Shinji suddenly said, "You either be direct or you die."  
  
"Now that's what I like to hear," William said, clapping a hand on Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"Really? Care to prove that?" Sarah challenged, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Come on man," one of the other soldiers said, "She's insulted all of us men. Prove how tough we are!"  
  
Shinji moved away from William and stood facing Sarah. He stared straight into her eyes, causing her to cringe slightly.  
  
"Show me how strong you men are," she challenged.  
  
Sarah moved quickly, striking out at him. Shinji caught her punch and twisted her arm, putting her into a hold she couldn't break.  
  
"You should have moved faster and hit harder," said Shinji, "If that had been the case, I wouldn't have been able to get this hold on you."  
  
He let Sarah go and she turned to face him.  
  
"Well Sam, I must say. You're a lot more interesting than a lot of other guys I've met. More so than those morons over there."  
  
She winked at them before leaving the room. When she was gone, one of the other soldiers started clapping.  
  
"Nice moves," he said, "Name's Andrew and I must say. You handled her well."  
  
"Maybe you'll go out on a date with her," the third joked, "I'm Bart."  
  
Shinji shrugged. "I'm not interested in that right now. Besides, I already have someone."  
  
He too left the room. However, one thought kept nagging at him. Sarah reminded him a lot about Asuka. But he couldn't break his promise to Asuka, no matter what."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So that's how you met the others," the Angel noted, "Hmm. It is a pity you lost your friends. But then again, maybe you should have protected them better."  
  
"If I protected them too much they would have become dependant on me," said Shinji, "I only did my best. There was nothing more I could do."  
  
"Perhaps. But what happens with Sarah? Shall we find out?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji and Sarah were alone in the living room. The team had been assigned a large apartment-like place to live. Each had their own bedroom, as the Army didn't want to encourage the soldiers to have sex. Shinji was reading a book on American history when Sarah sat down next to him.  
  
"You weren't born in the States," she said.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"So why did you join the Army?"  
  
"I considered it the best place I could be, with all the circumstances and all."  
  
Sarah took his book and placed it to the side.  
  
"Tell me, why are you here?"  
  
Shinji looked into her eyes. Damn it. Even though they weren't blue like Asuka's, they still shared a similar quality. They both had this look of trust in them, something he could never destroy. He sighed. Why did he attract women like that all the time?  
  
"You might say I'm running away," he finally said.  
  
"From what?"  
  
"The world. Reality. The Army was the best place to do it."  
  
Sarah leaned back into the couch, resting on his shoulder.  
  
"So is that your only reason? Or is there more?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm still searching."  
  
Sarah couldn't help but smile.  
  
"We're alike, you know. We're both running away from reality."  
  
"Perhaps. But what are you searching for?"  
  
"Acceptance. In the Army, no one knows my past unless I want them to know."  
  
Suddenly she stood, her back turned towards Shinji.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all this. It always brings pain to others when I do."  
  
She started to walk away but Shinji stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Each of us has a pain we don't fully understand," he said, "Sharing that pain does more than relieve it, it also shows us what we are like, and what others are like. But make sure you are ready when you share that pain. Okay?"  
  
Sarah nodded and Shinji removed his hand. She walked back to her room and closed the door. Shinji sat back down and tried to make sense of his actions. However, the sound of crying soon caught his attention.  
  
"I'm way too much of a nice guy," he muttered as he got up again.  
  
He knocked on Sarah's door and bumped it open. She hadn't even fully closed it.  
  
"Sarah? Are you okay?"  
  
He heard someone sniff and get up. Sarah appeared a few moments later at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I bother you?" she asked, tears still visible.  
  
Shinji entered her room and took hold of Sarah.  
  
"All of us have been through our own personal hell," he said, "You wouldn't have approached me without having a reason. Why did you come to me for help? I can't do anything unless you tell me."  
  
Sarah took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I've always searched for someone that I could share my past with. But I never could bring myself to do so."  
  
"Then finally perhaps you could tell me," said Shinji, "You can't keep running away from things. That's something I learned the hard way. You shouldn't have to."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I know. But I've never been ready to tell others what happened."  
  
"Then maybe someone else should speak first. My mother disappeared when I was about five. She's presumed dead right now, and officially is. My father abandoned me and I was raised by relatives and some of my teachers. It was only nine years later that I was able to confront him, and even then I kept running away. We all have our problems. It's how we deal with them that sets us apart."  
  
Sarah smiled and looked up at Shinji.  
  
"You know Sam, maybe you're right. All right. I had a younger sister once. My father died in the Second Impact and my mother had to work hard to raise us. She made sure we would get a good education and had a chance at a future. But when I was sixteen, some burglars broke into our house. My sister was home alone. She was raped and murdered. After that, I broke apart. I ran away from home and just drifted around, doing odd jobs and such. Finally, when I was eighteen, I decided to join the army. Now, I'm nineteen and still looking for a way to live life."  
  
"I see."  
  
Shinji embraced her and held her close to him.  
  
"Sarah, there are many ways to live life, and many people you can live with. Right now, you have friends that can help you through anything. Okay?"  
  
Sarah answered by hugging Shinji tighter. Shinji smiled and kept holding her. They stayed that way for a very long time.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I did not know you were a philosopher," the Angel said, "So what else is there that I don't know about?"  
  
"Many things," Shinji replied, "Do you have enough or are you going to dig for more?"  
  
"One more thing," the Angel replied, "before I make my decision."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Red Team, move in."  
  
Shinji's force broke down the door and threw a grenade in. Several enemy soldiers were inside, and they were immediately killed by the blast. Shinji kept his infrared vision on, aware that someone might have survived. His other teammates followed him in and scanned the room.  
  
"Proceed to the next room," Shinji ordered.  
  
He had been placed in command of the squad and had done well so far. They rammed down another door and jumped through. They encountered enemy fire but a quick burst from Shinji's rifle silenced it. He then nearly got shot but William covered him and took down the attacker.  
  
"Where's the target?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Somewhere further into the building," Zach replied. He had been a late addition to the team, but was fitting in well.  
  
Red Team kept going, while three other squads finished securing the area. Finally they were outside the room where the target was located. They were after an extremely dangerous man that had killed dozens of people. His brutality was legendary, and apparently this was the only way to silence him. Sarah placed a charge on the door and blew it. Gunfire burst out from inside the room, but that was expected. Shinji peered in and fired off two rounds. The sound of two bodies falling was heard. Andrew then ran in but took a hit in his side. Shinji then followed, taking down the man that shot Andrew. He then saw their target. He was holding a little blond haired girl in his arms, with a gun aimed at her head.  
  
"Stay away or I'll kill her," he threatened.  
  
Shinji raised his rifle, took aim, and fired. The bullet punched right through his head, killing him instantly. The gun went off, but barely grazed the girl's cheek. She screamed and collapsed, breaking into sobs. Shinji walked over to her and lifted her chin.  
  
"It's okay," he said, "You're safe."  
  
"He killed my parents," she murmured.  
  
Shinji nodded and picked the girl up.  
  
"Andrew, you going to be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just get me out of here."  
  
Zach and Sarah unfolded a stretcher and placed him on it. They then followed Shinji as he then exited the building, still holding the girl. She was unwilling to let him go once they were outside. Apparently the sound had caught the attention of the media, as many cameras were waiting for them. Soldiers tried to keep them back, but it was little use. One of the cameras got a shot of Shinji carrying the little girl out. He took her to the medical unit, but she was still unwilling to let him go. He stayed with her as they treated her.  
  
"What's your name?" Shinji asked the girl.  
  
"Jessica."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So you do have a heart," the Angel observed, "Very well. The suit is yours, and I will obey your orders."  
  
The room disappeared and they were once again in the chamber that held the suit. Shinji looked at the Angel. She merely stood there, waiting.  
  
"If I ordered you to die, would you do so?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. You've proven yourself to me. But will you prevail against the others?"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "Time will tell. For now, I suggest you stay down."  
  
Shinji turned on his radio and called in more troops. They arrived quickly and tied the Angel up. Several engineers also arrived and removed the suit from its stand. They would be heading back to Tokyo 4 once everything was loaded. Capturing an Angel alive had never been done before, the last attempt being nearly disastrous. However, perhaps now some questions would be answered. Perhaps.  
  
End of Scenario 2  
  
Tired and hurrying to post this.  
  
Z98 


	3. The Past

Would have gotten this up sooner but something went wrong on ff.net when I tried to upload it. One thing I've learned about EVA fans are that they are rather conservative regarding character development and how their favorite characters act. Now that is what makes EVA so damn hard to write.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 3: The Past  
  
"Bravo 1, this is Sentinel Base. Do you read me?"  
  
"This is Bravo 1, acknowledged. We're coming in for a landing."  
  
"Roger Bravo 1, proceed to runway 5."  
  
"Roger. Fighter escorts breaking off. Be advised, we are transporting an Angel. Have guards and medical personnel waiting."  
  
"Understood. Is General Ikari safe?"  
  
"Yes. The Angel is restrained. Preparing to land."  
  
The military transport slowed down and touched down. Dozens of Rangers and Marines ran out, rifles at the ready. The Angel was chained and led down by a dozen soldiers. Medical personnel strapped her down onto a stretcher and wheeled her in. Asuka and several other NERV staff members were now aboveground, waiting for Shinji to get off. First, several more soldiers got off, some carrying a very large case. Then Shinji appeared from behind them. Asuka ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Asuka, can't, breathe."  
  
Asuka immediately let him go, but didn't apologize.  
  
"Well that's what you get for scaring me like that. An Angel! And you took it on all by yourself!"  
  
"It's the first time," Shinji pointed out.  
  
Asuka ignored that statement and started to pout.  
  
"Asuka, you look so cute when you do that," Shinji said with a smile.  
  
He took her arm and led her to where the others were standing. Toji had a serious look on his face, while Hikari simply looked relieved.  
  
"So did any work get done while I was away?" Shinji asked them.  
  
This caused Toji and Hikari to look over at Asuka. Shinji sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Asuka, the reason I made you second in command is because you're supposed to be good at getting things done. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Not like I had that much time," Asuka shot back, "I've started the diagnostics on the MAGI and the other systems, but that will take a well. Your troops did a number on our defenses, so it's going to take a while to rebuild, not to mention how much money it will cost."  
  
"Project MATRIX is funded jointly by the United States and the United Nations, so I'm rather surprised you would have that much funding trouble," Shinji observed.  
  
"Don't worry," said Toji, "Asuka will always find something to cause trouble."  
  
That got him a whack on the head from Asuka. Hikari had stopped hitting Toji for every offense after they had gotten married, but Asuka still took the liberty to do so. It wasn't like Hikari ever tried to stop her. The four entered the large building and took the elevator down. Much of Central Dogma had been rebuilt, and not that much had been destroyed by the American troops. However, bullet marks and other evidence of combat were clearly visible. The maintenance team was putting things back together. Surprisingly, casualties had been rather light. Fifteen Americans killed and twenty-eight NERV guards killed. After the US forces had gained control of all entrances, exits, and warehouses, they had stayed put. The plan had been to threaten siege as an alternate way of beating NERV. While the GeoFront was supposed to be completely self-sustaining, the people living in NERV no longer had access to the supplies in the GeoFront, nullifying that supposed advantage.  
  
Once they were inside the actual installation, everything seemed more crowded. The corridors weren't exactly large, and unlike the base Shinji had trained at, it was extremely difficult getting out onto the surface at times. Shinji noticed a few guards here and there, though they tried to be discreet. He also noticed the uniform they were in. The soldiers that were slowly taking over guard duty of NERV were a battalion of the newly formed MATRIX team. They were one of the products of Project MATRIX, something that Shinji caused. With the information about advanced biotechnology Shinji brought with him from NERV, US forces had been experimenting with cybernetics, enhancing soldiers and augmenting their abilities. They also wore exoskeleton suits underneath a very powerful armor. The armor was actually a purely American product, something that had started before the Second Impact and finally perfected. The weapons these soldiers had was an entirely different story. They were the product of a joint project with the British SAS and German GSG-9. Each rifle had three modes, full automatic, semi-automatic, and single shot. The single shot also brought out a scope and could act as a sniper. A silencer also locked into place. In full and semi-automatic, the thing was still slightly muffled, but not enough to be truly effective. Each depleted uranium round also had an incendiary charge and was capable of punching through walls.  
  
The soldiers each could bench press over five hundred pounds with the exoskeleton on. Their bone structure was far denser than any normal humans, and their muscle mass was also larger. Speed and reaction time had also been improved. However, of the four hundred soldiers that had gone through with these augmentations, one hundred thirty-one had died. Many considered these losses unacceptable so no further enhancements were carried out. However, research was still ongoing and progress had been amazing. Humans were evolving, and those on the borderline could survive these enhancements. Shinji himself had gone through it, and now he may very well be the most advanced human in the world.  
  
"Shinji, who are those men in black armor?" Asuka asked when they passed one unable to duck away in time.  
  
"Guards," said Shinji, "Part of the force the Pentagon decided to station here."  
  
"How come they always duck away when we come by?" Hikari asked.  
  
"They have orders to be discreet," Shinji replied, "What's the status on repairing the damage to the systems?"  
  
"Underway," Hikari reported, "though I'm surprised it was so light."  
  
"My troops are professionals," said Shinji, "Where's Rei?"  
  
"She's with the medical staff right now," said Toji, "I think she wants to talk with the Angel."  
  
"Fine. Just keep security tight around that thing. She's more powerful than she seems."  
  
"She?" said Toji, "Since when did Angels have gender?"  
  
"Since they started taking human form," Shinji replied, "Now, back to the original subject, how long will it take to bring this installation fully online again?"  
  
"Hopefully not too long," said Toji, "The damage isn't as bad as last time. I must say, the Americans were a lot neater than the SSDF."  
  
"So I assume there's nothing I need to worry about right now?" Shinji said.  
  
"No. Just let us handle it," said Hikari, "We do know how to keep this place running."  
  
"Good, cause I'm going to bed."  
  
Shinji and Asuka separated from Toji and Hikari. The two took one of the moving strips to another part of the city. From there, they went upstairs and appeared in a large apartment complex. Asuka opened the door and followed Shinji in. The army had provided a very nice condo for Shinji, Asuka, and Jessica. Yui and Kyoko had agreed to share an apartment next to theirs.  
  
"Where's Jessica?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Probably still asleep," Asuka answered, "You really need to get some sleep too. I mean, jeez. You took on an Angel by yourself. Idiot."  
  
Shinji let a tolerating smile appear on his face. He got into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After changing into some more comfortable clothes, he headed to bed. Asuka took a shower after him and Shinji wasn't surprised when Asuka came in and laid down next to him. This really did feel like old times. She cuddled up next to him and was asleep almost instantly. Shinji relaxed and took a deep breath. He followed her soon after.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji immediately recognized where he was. It was the night that Asuka had awakened from her second coma. After the fierce battle with the Angels, she had drifted again. Her injuries were severe, but most had healed by now. The damage done to her eye was also repaired and she would be able to see. If she ever woke up.  
  
"Why am I here?" the real Shinji asked himself as he watched.  
  
The door opened and he saw a younger version of himself walk in. He had been fifteen at the time, and Asuka's birthday was today too. He had come to drop off the gift. The younger Shinji sat down next to the bed and placed the gift on the table.  
  
"Hello Asuka," he said, "Happy birthday. I really hope you can hear me. I got you a present, though Misato had to help me pay for it. It's a surprise so I can't tell you what it is. When you wake up, I hope you like it."  
  
Shinji placed a hand on Asuka's forehead and felt the coolness. He then took his hand away and smiled. He hoped Asuka would wake up soon.  
  
The real Shinji wasn't sure what exactly was going on. This might have been a dream, except that he was totally aware and he was also watching the past. What was going on?  
  
"Anyway, Misato will be coming to visit tomorrow. Please wake up soon, Asuka-chan."  
  
Shinji got up and started to leave when he heard a whimpering sound. He turned and saw tears running down Asuka's cheeks. Shinji went into the bathroom and got a washcloth. He wiped off the tears and just as he was about to move away a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. If it hadn't been so surprising, Shinji would have screamed out. He looked down at Asuka's face and noticed that her eyes were fluttering. Slowly, they opened, and for the first time in a very long time, Shinji saw Asuka's beautiful crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
Asuka looked up at him and quickly released her grip.  
  
"Asuka? Are you okay?"  
  
"W-where am I?" Asuka asked.  
  
"You're in the NERV Infirmary," Shinji answered, "Asuka, everything's okay. Just relax."  
  
"B-but, who are you?"  
  
That question hit Shinji hard. He blinked a few times before regaining the ability to speak.  
  
"Asuka, don't you remember me?"  
  
Asuka shook her head.  
  
"It's me, Shinji. Shinji Ikari."  
  
Suddenly Asuka screamed and clutched her head.  
  
"It hurts," she murmured, tears running down her face.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay," Shinji promised, "Just wait here."  
  
He ran out and got one of the doctors. The doctor had a nurse call Misato before going in to check on Asuka himself.  
  
"Ms Soryu, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"No!" Asuka screamed, "I can't remember anything!"  
  
She continued crying.  
  
"She's having a nervous breakdown," the doctor said to Shinji, "The stress is too much. You're her friend, only you can get her to calm down."  
  
Shinji nodded, a little unsure of himself. The doctor left to make sure the message got to the commander.  
  
"Asuka, relax. You have to trust me Asuka. Come on. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
Asuka looked up at him, fear in her eyes. Shinji approached slowly and placed a hand on Asuka's.  
  
"Come on, Asuka. You're stronger than this. Just believe in yourself. Believe me."  
  
Asuka continued to look at him for a few more seconds before literally jumping into his arms. She continued crying while Shinji held her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji's eyes snapped open but he remained still. The memory of Asuka with amnesia was not a pleasant one. It had been a very long journey before she regained her memories, but to Shinji it had been worth it. During that period, she had opened up to him and when Asuka became Asuka again, she accepted it, though with great difficulty. That was the true beginning of their relationship. He just hoped it wouldn't end tragically like his previous one.  
  
Shinji looked at the clock and saw it was still very early. He had maybe another four hours of sleep, and he didn't plan on wasting it. Shinji closed his eyes again and drifted to sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello Rei."  
  
Not again, the real Shinji thought. This time he was sixteen and talking to Rei. Asuka had recovered her memories by then and was still having trouble accepting certain realities. However, she was making progress. Rei, on the other hand, was still learning to live as a member of a family. Misato had gotten a larger place and the three Children all relocated there. While each technically had their own room, Asuka still snuck into Shinji's room to sleep, though she still denied it had anything to do with her liking him. At times, the Second Child could be very confusing.  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
Shinji treated Rei as a little sister, and in a way she was, biologically and mentally. Shinji felt it was natural for Rei to be like his little sister, and she didn't argue with that. For him, everything seemed fine.  
  
"Any particular reason you haven't been home in a week?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei looked down from the balcony. Shinji had had to literally order Section 2 to drag Rei back home, and it hadn't been easy. One of the agents had a broken arm and would be out of commission for a while.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rei had that blank look again in her eye. Shinji sighed. At times, it was very hard for Rei to act human, and during those times she reverted to her old self. Shinji was usually able to bring her back, but it wasn't easy.  
  
"Remember when I took you shopping?" Shinji asked, "Two months ago? You said you enjoyed it."  
  
"Yes. It was enjoyable."  
  
"What's another way to say something was enjoyable?"  
  
Rei looked at him, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"How about it was fun? Was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Rei, "I'm kind of confused at the moment."  
  
Shinji smiled. The old Rei never used that kind of phrasing before. No matter what, his sister did want to be able to express emotions, or else she wouldn't even try.  
  
"Well, I hope you don't run away again."  
  
Shinji turned and started to leave, but then Rei spoke.  
  
"Hope. Do we really have hope?"  
  
Shinji stopped and turned to face Rei. She was still looking out into the sky.  
  
"We have more than that," Shinji said to her, "We have our families."  
  
A small smile appeared on Rei's face as Shinji left the balcony. Slowly but surely, Shinji was starting to rub off on her. The battle with the EVA series had changed him dramatically, though it had taken a while to manifest. However, it was clear that Shinji was far bolder at times. Stronger too. But was he strong enough, Lilith wondered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji couldn't believe this. He knew that Rei was Lilith, but had thought Lilith had manifested just when he had left. Apparently, he was off by two years. Well, that wasn't too much of a problem. What was was the fact that he was aware of her thoughts. Did he have this ability to see into the past, and the thoughts that accompanied them as well? No, Adam did not have that power. But he was the Messiah. Did that mean he had it? Shinji had never believed that he was the Messiah, but now apparently he had been chosen. At times it was a hassle, but if he was able to use his powers properly, he could save his family. His own life was expendable. Theirs was not.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The alarm went off and Asuka reluctantly rolled off of Shinji. He was already awake, having woken up from the dream a few minutes before. He had been thinking about it, but hadn't gotten far. Asuka went to take a shower in the bathroom adjacent to Shinji's room. Shinji had to use the main one down the hall. Jessica was already up and was waiting for the bathroom when Shinji exited it. He went into the dining room and found that Asuka had already cooked breakfast. Shinji didn't know of any place in Tokyo 4 that sold exclusively German food, but apparently Asuka did. He sat down and started eating. Asuka had cooked for him before, but it was rare. She usually didn't like doing that sort of stuff.  
  
"Asuka, you are going to get some work done today, right?" Shinji said to the busy redhead.  
  
"Of course. Most of the other departments can work without me looking over their shoulders, and the diagnostic on the MAGI should be finished by today. I wonder if Maya got any sleep last night."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but sigh. The "bridge bunnies", their unofficial nickname that everyone used including them, were still with NERV. Of the three, Maya worked the hardest. When Shinji was still second in command, he had actually had to order Maya to go home and get some rest. Makoto and Shigeru were currently taking care of engineering and construction, but they still worked on the bridge.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"What is it Jessica?"  
  
"What happened to the shampoo?"  
  
"I used it all!" Shinji replied, "Asuka, could you get Jessica some more shampoo? I don't think she'd appreciate me walking in on her."  
  
"Sure. She's growing more self-conscious isn't she?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
Asuka went to take care of the matter while Shinji finished eating. He placed the dishes in the washing machine and checked their mailbox. Apparently, the rest of his stuff had been delivered. He went downstairs and got all of the stuff. In total, it was two large boxes, but he lifted them easily. The nice thing was that the elevator actually worked. When he came back in Asuka and Jessica were eating breakfast. When Jessica saw the boxes though, she ran right over.  
  
"All right! The stuff is here!"  
  
"What is all that?" Asuka asked as she got up.  
  
"A few things I collected while in the States," Shinji replied, "and this box holds the rest of Jessica's stuff. Don't try to pick it up, you know you can't."  
  
Jessica humphed but did as Shinji said. She really couldn't because of her muscle condition. Shinji opened it up for her and Asuka was rather surprised to see her pull out a DVD box set. It was an old Japanese anime. Apparently those things still existed in the US.  
  
"Since when did Jessica become interested in anime?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Since she somehow got a hold of my Gundam Wing collection," Shinji replied, "Still don't know how she broke the combination on the lock, though."  
  
Asuka looked through the rest of Jessica's box. There was a deck of cards, a few books on engineering, and another DVD box set. She took it out.  
  
"Cardcaptor Sakura," she read, "This thing is pretty old."  
  
"And very long," Shinji added, "Something like seventy episodes and two movies all in that box."  
  
"How much did all this cost?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Surprisingly, very little. Besides, after all the money I won in poker, it was easy to afford. And hazards pay does come in handy."  
  
"Well, you certainly get paid more than me."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me," said Shinji, "Now, are we going to get to work or not? Jessica still has to go to school."  
  
Jessica groaned but didn't complain. It was pretty much useless to try.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Asuka said, "Just let me load the dishwasher and we'll be on our way."  
  
Shinji nodded. Today everything would start rolling. Hopefully everything stayed peaceful for a while longer. He needed more time to train the others on how to use their powers, and also to get the suit working properly. But in the past, the Angels never cared for the plans of humans.  
  
End of Scenario 3  
  
It's Sunday afternoon and yet I'm still tired. I hate school. Why does Spring Break have to be so late? Oh yeah, our vacations revolve around Christian religions. So much for separation of state and religion. Anyways, this chapter was another peek into Shinji's past. I might write something like this in future chapters, but that depends on how rested and creative I am when writing. I've also noticed that someone has been leaving reviews for my stories that are filled with hash marks and numbers. I don't know what that is, but if this is intentional, please stop. Otherwise I'll just remove any more that come up.  
  
Z98 


	4. The Future

How many ways is there to kill Gendo Ikari? I can personally think up of one that is clean and efficient. Just snap his damn neck. Of course, it's a pity he's behind bars and Shinji can't get to him to kill him. Real pity indeed. Oh, another thing. Everyone remember the song Asuka uses to warm up during the EVA movie? Before the entire quartet plays Canon in D? The song is called Gavotte en Rondeau and I just got assigned it by my private teacher. I play the violin too. Anyways, I'd just like to say the cords in the piece are annoying as hell but I enjoyed playing it. Also, I've noticed that in any fic where Shinji doesn't fall in love with Asuka, a lot of authors feel the need for Asuka to become romantically involved with someone else. Just an observation.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 4: The Future  
  
Shinji and Asuka rode a train to work while Jessica was drive to her new school by one of the MATRIX soldiers. Shinji was reading a report silently, but Asuka still had too much energy to control. She kept twitching and looking over at Shinji. Finally she lost all control. She nearly leapt onto Shinji and kissed him. Shinji was taken by surprise, but didn't resist. After a little while, she broke it.  
  
"Now that was rather random," Shinji said, "What made you do that?"  
  
"Well, I've always been rather impulsive," Asuka replied, "Why do we have to act all responsible while the others can goof off?"  
  
"Asuka, you never acted responsible. I'm currently reading your old file when you were still in charge of the Science Division."  
  
Asuka flinched and sighed.  
  
"So how much is in there?"  
  
"Well, after I left, you kept showing up drunk for a while," Shinji said, "That's a good start."  
  
"All right, I'm not exactly responsible if I don't want to be," said Asuka, "but I am trying."  
  
"Good. Oh, one other thing."  
  
Shinji took Asuka by the waist and kissed her passionately. He then let her go.  
  
"Let me be the one that makes the moves."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Asuka was relatively quiet for the rest of the ride. When they got off and entered the NERV complex, a lot of the soldiers saluted when they saw Shinji. Shinji found Rei on the command deck and approached her.  
  
"How is the Angel?" he asked her.  
  
"Fine. She isn't resisting much and allowing the doctors to run some tests on her. So far, she is very much like an Angel. But Shinji, why did you not remove her S2 organ?"  
  
"Would you like it if I had removed yours?" Shinji replied, "No, I didn't think so. But that's besides the point. She may very well be more useful to me with the S2 organ. We need people capable of fighting these new Angels. If we can gain the allegiance of a few of them, that levels the playing field."  
  
"True. Is there something else you're not telling me?" Rei asked.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea how to remove an Angel's S2 organ without killing it. If you can figure a way out, that would be nice. But for now, don't experiment. I want this Angel alive."  
  
Rei nodded and went back to reading the report. Shinji checked the time before going down to the infirmary. Five MATRIX guards were outside the room where the Angel was held, while two others waited inside. Shinji took the retinal scan and walked in. The Angel was still strapped down to the table.  
  
"I know that isn't the most comfortable of positions, but it will have to do for now," Shinji said to her.  
  
"Hmm. It doesn't surprise me that you lilliums would react this way to having a live Angel this close to you."  
  
"Of course. When was the last time we tried to take an Angel captive? Didn't exactly work out too well."  
  
The Angel closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yes. I remember the incident as well."  
  
"Collective memory," Shinji noted.  
  
"In a way. We can sense the emotions and memories of each other, but it is faint. I only remember what I sensed, nothing more."  
  
The Angel opened her eyes again and looked at Shinji. He didn't know why, but her brown eyes looked tired. Perhaps she was tired of living.  
  
"Mind answering some of my questions?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Shoot. It's not like I'm going anywhere."  
  
"Is it possible to remove an S2 organ from an Angel without killing it?"  
  
"I don't know," the Angel admitted, "That has never been attempted before. I don't think anyone would survive to do it anyways. You have to destroy the S2 engine in battle if you wish to neutralize it."  
  
"Is there a way to keep an Angel from tapping into the S2 organ?"  
  
"Yes, though it is extremely difficult. It would require cutting off the matter that gets fed into the engine itself. However, how anyone would do that I don't know."  
  
"It's a start," Shinji said dryly, "You were able to recall the past using my memories. Can I do such a thing?"  
  
"Of course. We are descended from Adam, and all of our abilities are gifts from Adam."  
  
"Very well. Can I hear the thoughts of people from the past?"  
  
"Ah, an echo. I did not think any lillium would be capable of sensing the echoes."  
  
"So they're echoes. Can I sense them from any human?"  
  
"I do not know," said the Angel, "Whose echo did you sense?"  
  
"Lilith's."  
  
The Angel couldn't help but smile. Lilith had always been the favorite child of Adam, but Shinji treated Rei like a sister instead of a daughter. A very strange situation. However, there was more. Rei Ayanami, otherwise known as Lilith to other Angels, was as powerful as Adam. Though the two had never had a confrontation, it was always suggested that Lilith could overpower Adam if she truly needed to. Perhaps in the near future such an event would occur. But with the help of the Messiah, Adam may very well win.  
  
"Unfortunately, that complicates matters," she replied, "I do not know."  
  
"Very well. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
Shinji nodded and left the infirmary. He returned to his main office and found a briefcase inside. He recognized as the one that was used to transport the most sensitive papers that were delivered to him. He unlocked it and had to admit, he was surprised. There were three files in the briefcase, all of them labeled Project MATRIX-II. Apparently the Pentagon had advanced the project enough that they would be entering the second stage. Shinji opened the first file.  
  
Project MATRIX Phase II  
  
With the completion of research for Project MATRIX Phase I, it is the decision of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President of the United States that Phase II begin. The artifact found within the blast zone of the former NERV Second Branch located in the United States has been under intensive study and research. It has been determined that the artifact is in fact a repository of information. With the development of technology that can read the information, Army R&D has been able to utilize it in pursuit of the human/Angel hybrid. The first such attempt was Rei Ayanami, which ended in failure. The subject became biologically an Angel and retains little of the human genome in her body. It has also come to the attention of the committee placed in charge of MATRIX that Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari is a product of the radiation from the Second Impact and the side affects of the averted Third Impact. With the cooperation of the general, R&D has extracted genetic material and found that the DNA has mutated. Currently the Committee is withholding its final judgment regarding this fact, as it is unsure whether the mutations have been completed or more will occur.  
  
Shinji sighed. He had hoped that whatever was happening in his body would be over soon, but apparently it wouldn't be. Well, he might as well finish reading.  
  
It is also the opinion of the Committee that General Ikari is trustworthy and is capable of carrying out Phase II. The first prototype is and will be the only one, as her progress is enough that we shall retain her. The muscle condition will subside once the subject reaches the age of fourteen. Aside from the temporary condition, the subject is in good health and has already demonstrated the capability of creating an AT-Field, though with assistance. With any potential problems having been rectified, Phase II may begin.  
  
There was some good news. He had always feared that Jessica's muscle condition might kill her. Now she would at least survive. Unknown to Jessica, she had no biological parents. She was very much like Rei Ayanami, except that the Pentagon wasn't after an Angel. They were after an advanced human. And unlike Seele and NERV, the Committee, a group of nine men from the US, Russia, England, Japan, and China, were out to ensure that humanity survived as individuals. The entire incident with Unit 14 had been staged and though it had cost the Committee a large amount of resources, it was still worth it. Adam had been destroyed, and all remaining Evangelions were destroyed. It also ensured that NERV wouldn't try to approach any other governments with a deal to build an EVA. The Russian government had actually told the truth when they said they were not involved with the construction of Unit 14. A pity it was destroyed, though. If NERV encountered another large Angel, it might have been useful. He continued reading.  
  
To this end, the Committee has decided that Phase II must begin in earnest. Scientific support will be arriving shortly and General Ikari will have the means to ensure that the prototype survives, and that she can breed, unlike Rei Ayanami. Once Phase II is underway, the general is to focus his attention on eliminating the remaining Angels that survived the Ark incident.  
  
So, the Committee was actually going to attempt it. This was actually very good news. With the survival of Jessica, humans would have a better chance of living through the years when humanity would leave Earth. Shinji flipped over to the other papers in the first folder. There was information on the genetics of a human/Angel hybrid, data on the development of the fetus, as well as a lot of other statistical things that the people who created and nurtured Jessica had recorded. Shinji remembered the mission well. A group of religious extremists had stormed the labs and had kidnapped Jessica, believing she was some kind of Messiah, which she was, in a way. They had killed most of the scientists involved in the project, including her 'parents'. Shinji's team had been called in and they had killed the extremists. He had taken her in, which was allowed as Shinji was very much like her. However, she was still watched and tests were still run. Shinji just hoped she would survive.  
  
After finishing the first folder, Shinji moved onto the second one. This was more on some of the technological developments of Project MATRIX, most especially the new bio-fusion reactor that was based off of the S2 organ. An actual S2 organ was considered too dangerous, but a bio-fusion reactor was deemed safer than normal fusion and supplied much more energy. A prototype of the system was being transported to the NERV complex for use. The device had been tested many times and was stable. Another new piece of technology was a sort of shield generator. While it was technically impossible to artificially create an AT-Field, it was possible to make something like it. An AT-Field was made purely of energy, and was condensed so much that it was considered one thing, not overlapping fields of energy like Shinji knew it to be. The military had been researching ways to develop fields similar to this, and while they wouldn't be impenetrable, they would be useful. The encounter with the fifth Angel had proved this fact. Though powerful, an AT-Field can be broken. The new shield had overlapping fields of energy that were meshed together, but they were no where close to producing something like an AT-Field. Still, it would be enough to cover all of Tokyo 4 and keep it relatively safe.  
  
Shinji rubbed his eyes before going on. It would be a long morning.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Though she was technically second in command now, Asuka still enjoyed working with technology, and the suit Shinji had brought back was something she just couldn't pass up. The thing was an incredible piece of technology, and after a while the US soldiers had been able to pry out some more information from the scientists working there. Apparently it used a miniature core that had something written into it. She still wasn't too clear on the details, but she had only skimmed the report. At least whoever wrote the report knew something about biotechnology and engineering. The rest of the suit apparently was designed to protect the user from feedback and from other unknown effects of using an AT-Field. She finished skimming the file as she entered the room. A few techs under Maya's supervision were looking over the suit. It was indeed a very impressive creation, and might be considered a tiny version of an EVA.  
  
"How long before it's operational?" Asuka asked Maya.  
  
"Not sure. We just finished mapping its circuits and right now I don't know where to start. Apparently they had to miniaturize a lot of things from the EVA, including whatever created an AT-Field."  
  
"I heard that this thing has a core."  
  
Maya nodded. "Or at least that's what we think it is. To tell you the truth, we're only calling it that because that's the closest thing we can think of that is similar to it."  
  
"Okay. So, Maya, what's the latest gossip on the bridge?"  
  
"You and Shinji are sleeping together again," Maya replied, not looking at her boss.  
  
"True enough. We do share a bed."  
  
"Dr. Soryu, I know you are not that naïve."  
  
"As do I," Asuka answered, "Besides me and Shinji, what else is there?"  
  
"Something about Hikari and Toji, though I better not repeat it."  
  
That was a planned bait to get Asuka's attention, and it worked. She looked over at Maya and stared at her subordinate.  
  
"Maya, do I have to make it an order?"  
  
"No, it's merely the fact that Hikari may be pregnant."  
  
Asuka blinked a few times before fully comprehending the news.  
  
"Is that true?" she asked, after absorbing the information.  
  
"Yes. I did the test myself. In a few weeks we can figure out what sex it is."  
  
"Well, that's good news, isn't it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And why are you so calm about it?" Asuka asked.  
  
"I've already had my chance to get excited," Maya said, now looking at her boss with a smile. "If you need to start shouting, you might try doing it outside so the guards don't get worried."  
  
Asuka nodded and took Maya's advice. The guards gave her weird looks but she didn't care. She was just happy for Hikari. And Toji, but that was a reluctant afterthought. She still didn't like the stooge very much. However, her jubilation was short lived. Alarms started blaring throughout the installation. A voice was soon shouting over the intercom, a voice she recognized as Toji's.  
  
"All personnel, go to level one combat status. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill."  
  
Maya ran out of the room and Asuka quickly raced after her as the two worked their way to the command deck. When they appeared, they found that most of the others were waiting for them. Maya took her station and an image appeared. A large storm was brewing and at the center four huge wings had sprouted. They were crystal white and shined magnificently but everyone knew what the source was.  
  
"AT-Field confirmed, pattern blue," reported Makoto, "It's an Angel. How shall we handle it?"  
  
"Where is the Angel currently located?" Toji asked.  
  
"Outside of Old Shanghai," said Shigeru, "We can't do much right now."  
  
"Can we just nuke it?" Asuka asked Shinji.  
  
"No," Shinji replied, "The Chinese government won't be happy if we just drop an N2 mine on their land. Besides, I doubt it will work. Is the positron gunship ready?"  
  
"Yes," said Makoto, "Shall we deploy it?"  
  
The positron gunship was simply a VTOL craft that had been designed to carry a positron cannon. The weapon could be fired while in flight and had an extra power system to ensure it stayed online. Unfortunately, this made the gunship a bit hard to maneuver quickly, but providing the target was big, that wasn't going to be too much of a problem.  
  
"Send it over," Shinji ordered, "Notify the Chinese government of our actions and tell them to stand down until we ask for assistance. We can't have people screwing this up and dying because of careless mistakes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji crossed his arms and looked at the display. Something was wrong. An Angel would never attempt something like this unless it was doing something important enough to risk destruction. He should go over and investigate.  
  
"Asuka, you have the command."  
  
Shinji walked over and took the elevator down. He was quite sure that the bridge crew had at least an idea of what he was up to. However, they wouldn't be able to stop him. He turned on his radio and put on the headset.  
  
"This is General Ikari. Prepare a transport for me. I need to be in Shanghai within the hour."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji took off the headset and folded it up again. The game's afoot, he thought.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"He did what!" Asuka screamed.  
  
She was beyond pissed. She had thought Shinji was smarter than this, but apparently he had gone to Shanghai anyways. Shinji had hitched a ride with the positron gunship and would be in Shanghai in about five minutes. So far, the Angel was still visible and the wings were slowly folding in. By the time the Angel was done, Shinji would be at the front lines.  
  
"Damn it! Why did he have to do this again!"  
  
"Again?" Maya said nervously.  
  
"Do remember he went down into that installation to retrieve the suit by himself," Asuka reminded everyone, "and he did face down the Angel to do so."  
  
"You know, maybe this won't be so bad," said Toji, "If Shinji can take them down, we won't have much to deal with."  
  
"Yeah right," said Asuka, "He was exhausted from his last battle. I doubt he can keep taking them on constantly."  
  
"He can't."  
  
The command crew's views turned and found Yui and Kyoko walking in. Asuka smiled at her mother, who returned it.  
  
"What was that?" Hikari asked Yui.  
  
"He can't," Yui repeated, "Shinji's body is unable to support that kind of energy production. He has to rest after every battle or he'll die from exhaustion. After this, I'm going to have to get him to rest. If he won't follow my orders as a doctor, I'll have to use a tranquilizer on him."  
  
"It's that bad?" Asuka asked worriedly.  
  
"Why do you think Shinji was preparing to train you to use your powers?" Kyoko asked, "He knew that he couldn't keep going at this pace."  
  
"Oh. Wait, who has this power to manipulate their AT-Fields?"  
  
"You, Toji, Hikari, and Rei," Kyoko answered, "Apparently all of the pilot candidates had some potential, but right now you're all we have."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji waited until the gunship was close enough to the ground. He jumped off and used his AT-Field to block off the fierce wind and dust. As he approached the center of the storm, he finally got a hint of how powerful this Angel truly was. Evolution had not just been working on humans, but apparently on Angels as well. This Angel had the ability to initiate another Second Impact. Well, he'd just have to prevent that, wouldn't he. However, this wasn't over yet.  
  
"This is General Ikari. What is the situation?"  
  
"This is General Li Gordon. Your gunship will be in striking range within five minutes. Do you require transportation?"  
  
"Yes. Your cooperation is appreciated," Shinji added. It didn't hurt to be polite.  
  
A VTOL craft arrived and Shinji got on board. From there he was flown closer to the Angel. Data was still being sent in from satellites and other sensors around the area.  
  
"Gunship, open fire when within range," Shinji ordered.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The gunship fast approached the target. Finally, the cannon was ready and the craft opened fire. A bright beam of light shot out and struck the Angel. Shinji didn't look away was the light engulfed his transport. The pilots were wearing helmets with covers over them so they were protected from the light. They kept the craft steady, no small task with the shockwave hitting them.  
  
"Status," Shinji said into the radio.  
  
"Unknown. Wait, something's appearing. Oh shit!"  
  
The image from the gunboat was being transmitted to Shinji's vehicle. It showed a large serpent-like creature with a massive head, similar to that of one of the MP EVAs. This creature also had a horn on its head and a large red core on top of the head. Two arm-like appendages were attached to the head, right underneath the core. Behind the core were two wings. They seemed rather small when compared to the creature itself. On its arms the creature had what looked like emitters for some kind of beam weapon. Behind its jaws two massive tusks came out. The creature then roared, showing its many teeth and what looked to be a green core right in the back of its mouth. The green core started shining and shot a green beam right at the gunship. Shinji heard the pilots start to scream before the connection was terminated.  
  
"Did you get that?" he asked the two pilots.  
  
"Yes sir," one answered nervously.  
  
"Good. We'll return back to the airfield for now. I really don't know if we can handle this thing alone."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir."  
  
The aircraft turned and raced away from the creature. Shinji wasn't surprised that the pilots were scared. In truth, he was a little nervous about the creature too. He had never dreamed of anything like that. Not for the first time, he considered simply calling the Angels demons instead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The Japanese Special Self Defense Force is offering NERV a piece of technology that has been under development for many years now," the Japanese general said, "This weapon was intended to be used against Angels, and we believe it is ready."  
  
"Very well," Asuka said, "We accept this offer. What exactly is this weapon?"  
  
"It was started during the Angel Wars and is a similar weapon to that of an EVA, though the cockpit technology was never perfected before the defeat of the Angels."  
  
Asuka nodded. She had expected this. The SSDF had persisted in developing their own units, and apparently they were ready to send one into battle.  
  
"You have NERV's cooperation and permission to send this unit to China. I will inform the Chinese government, but it may be best that we retain authority over this unit."  
  
The Chinese government had not forgotten what the Japanese military had done to their nation.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The connection terminated and Asuka sighed. If this weapon could replace the EVAs, that was fine. However, these new Angels came in some new forms. NERV would still need the pilots to train their abilities before more showed up. Hopefully Shinji wouldn't be too tired to teach them when he got back.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji nodded and dismissed the lieutenant. The Japanese transport plane would be arriving with the unit in one hour, but an advance team would be here in five minutes. He made sure his clothes were decent and walked out onto the airfield. Dozens of Chinese soldiers and some American ones were on patrol. He soon heard a plane coming in and stood to the side. The plane landed and several Japanese soldiers came out first. Then a few techs got off. They started talking with the Chinese soldiers and were escorted inside. Shinji turned his attention back to the plane and for the second time today he received a rather interesting surprise. The woman was about his age and had short brown hair. She also had pale green eyes and a comforting smile. The officer walked up to him and saluted. Shinji returned it.  
  
"It's been a while, Shinji."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Indeed. I had not expected you to be here, Mana. Though I guess that's a mistake on my part."  
  
Mana continued smiling and looked him over.  
  
"You've grown."  
  
"As have you."  
  
Mana Kirishima was the first girl that had ever reached out to Shinji. If circumstances had been different, he might have fallen in love with her like he did with Sarah and Asuka. But after the incident with the SSDF the two had never met again.  
  
"I assume you're the pilot of this machine I heard about," said Shinji.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shinji moved to the side and motioned with his arm. Mana started walking towards the main compound with Shinji right next to her.  
  
"I heard that you had defected to the Americans," said Mana, "and that you led the assault that brought NERV down."  
  
"All true."  
  
"You really have grown up from that shy little boy I had a crush on," Mana said.  
  
"What did you expect? Time changes people."  
  
Mana simply nodded. They walked in silence and entered the compound.  
  
"Where can I get some food?" Mana asked, "I'm starving."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The two walked down to the cafeteria, both with questions for the other.  
  
End of Scenario 4  
  
That creature I described is actually in an official Gainax picture, and I'm sure some of you have seen it. Anyways, Mana is back and the plot thickens. And does anyone have a picture of the machine Mana pilots? That would really help me. Also, this story isn't going to be a Shinji solves everything. He's ready to get some R&R, but the world just won't let him.  
  
Z98 


	5. Old Friend, New Adversary

Thanks to Dany for the site. The site is good, but I can't read French that well. However, the pictures will be very useful. And Ghost140, Mana is a character from the Evangelion game Girlfriend of Steel/Iron Maiden. I wanted the game but couldn't find it while I was in China. Instead I picked up a game where you are Rei's guardian and plan out her days and such, though I don't remember exactly what it was called. Also, what is the name of Mana's friend, another pilot? What are those machines she pilots called? I'm just going to call them Trident for now as that's what another author used, but I do need to know if I'm wrong or right. And I must say, NERV certainly knows how to make promotional posters. Have any of you seen that picture of Misato on a NERV recruitment poster? A fan might have done it, or it was official. I don't really know.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 5: Old Friend, New Adversary  
  
Mana was eating a small snack as Shinji sat across from her. She occasionally looked up at him and found that Shinji had not averted his gaze. A light blush appeared on her face as she thought about it. In truth, she had never really lost interest in Shinji. But now, it was rather apparent it was too late. After she finished eating, Shinji spoke.  
  
"I assume you are still the pilot of that machine."  
  
Mana nodded. "The project was never scrapped, and they've perfected a piloting system for it."  
  
"I heard that the Japanese government was unwilling to let such an important project be cut. Is your friend still a pilot?"  
  
"No." Mana shook her head. "The pilot system had to be custom-built and I was chosen. Right now, I don't know where he ran off to."  
  
"Ah. I assume that thing has something like an AT-Field."  
  
"Unfortunately, that is something that was never perfected," Mana admitted, "Our unit isn't equipped like an EVA, and is nothing like one. It is mostly mechanical, with some bio-parts integrated into it."  
  
"Then how exactly are you going to defeat an Angel," said Shinji, "The only way to neutralize an AT-Field is with another one. Or did the SSDF forget that?"  
  
"They didn't. They also remember that Unit 01 took out one of the Angels with a powerful positron cannon."  
  
"You're going to snipe at it."  
  
"In a way, though the total power we will use will be far greater than that you were supplied with. The Chinese government is preparing to send us the necessary power."  
  
"That's if the Angel stays in place."  
  
"So far the Angel hasn't moved," Mana pointed out, "We have a pretty good shot at it."  
  
Shinji shrugged. "Fine. But if you screw up, there's going to be a very large mess to clean up."  
  
Mana sighed. She had heard that Shinji had changed, and hoped that they were just rumors. But apparently, they were true.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so distant?" she asked.  
  
"As you said, I've grown," Shinji replied, "Besides, having your friends dead doesn't help."  
  
That was certainly true. Mana had heard that Shinji's Delta Force squad had been killed by an Angel, but the details were still sketchy. Maybe she could get Shinji to confide in her. It would be nice to start going out with him again. She was sure the Shinji she knew was still in there.  
  
"Well, get some rest. You're going to need it."  
  
Shinji left Mana in the cafeteria and went to the command center. The Chinese general nodded as Shinji approached him.  
  
"How is the power up coming?" he asked.  
  
"We're setting up the conduits now. Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"These new Angels are proving to be incredibly unpredictable," Shinji replied, "I can only pray that it works."  
  
"True."  
  
Shinji actually knew this Chinese general. He had met him when Shinji was still second in command of NERV. There was a mutual respect between the two, but not much more. Shinji checked his watch. It was time to make sure everything was still running at NERV. Did Asuka know who the pilot was?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Please please please please." Asuka was begging to whatever god or being ruled over the world. She had just found out that Mana was the pilot and needless to say the Second Child was not happy. At the moment she was trying to contact Shinji.  
  
"Any luck?" Hikari asked, her head popping up from behind.  
  
"No," said Asuka, "Apparently their comm. officer doesn't know where Shinji is since he left the command center. Oh, congratulations, but the way."  
  
"Thanks," Hikari replied, "I'm just not sure how I got pregnant."  
  
"Did the two of you use contraceptives on your wedding night?" Asuka asked, grinning.  
  
"Umm, no," Hikari admitted, a deep red blush appearing on her face.  
  
"That explains it. So, what are you going to name it?"  
  
"Well, Hitomi if it's a girl, and we haven't decided what we would name it if it's a boy."  
  
"Hmm. All I can say is good luck, I guess."  
  
Suddenly Maya's face appeared on a comm. box.  
  
"Dr. Soryu, it's General Ikari. He's established a link with us."  
  
Asuka nodded and ran down to the command deck with Hikari close behind her. Shinji was talking to Toji when they appeared.  
  
"If it does not work, then I'll have to take care of it myself."  
  
"How are you supposed to take on something that powerful?" Toji asked.  
  
"Don't know yet. You're the tactical officer."  
  
Toji grimaced. "Right."  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
Shinji looked over and saw Asuka. She had an, interesting, expression on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Not really," said Asuka, "So, do you know who the pilot of that SSDF unit us?"  
  
"Mana," Shinji replied, "Yes, I had a small talk with her."  
  
"She isn't going to be sticking around for a long time, is she?" Asuka asked.  
  
"As far as I know, she's only here to pilot the unit. After that, she may be called back if we have to handle another large Angel like the one in China. Otherwise, I don't see why she should."  
  
"Good."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Asuka, are you jealous or something?"  
  
"Humph. Why should I be jealous?"  
  
Shinji smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Anyways, she's planning to take out this Angel like we did with the fifth. But be ready for anything and report any change with the Angel's status."  
  
"Of course," Toji said.  
  
Shinji signed off.  
  
"Think it will work?" Hikari asked Toji.  
  
"Don't know," Toji admitted, "I've read over that mission before. It was a good idea, but very risky. Rei was hurt badly in it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yui Ikari and Kyoko Soryu were working down in the labs with the suit Shinji had brought back. They recognized some of their designs and concepts, and both were surprised that NERV had been able to produce something like this. Most of their ideas had been theoretical, but apparently during the time they were trapped in the EVA, technology had advanced enough to produce this. Shinji had warned them that there were potential glitches that they had to find before it would be safe for human usage. That was the current goal of the two women. However, a little gossip on the side didn't hurt.  
  
"Asuka certainly isn't too subtle when it comes to Shinji," Yui said.  
  
"I know. She tries to stay with him and acts as if she's afraid Shinji will abandon her."  
  
"He kind of did when he defected to the US. I would never have expected my own son to do something like that so coldly."  
  
"Well, Asuka just needs time to recover," said Kyoko, "You think they'll get married?"  
  
"Maybe. Both seem to need someone to care for them, and they're almost a perfect match. I wonder what Shinji's going to do about all this?"  
  
"Sleep with her," Kyoko joked.  
  
Both women had found out from the gossip running around the base that Shinji and Asuka had slept with each other before Shinji's abrupt departure. Both were just glad that Asuka had never gotten pregnant. They turned their attention back to work.  
  
"Let's run a charge through this circuit again," said Yui, "Something's off about it."  
  
"Okay. So how is Fuyutsuki? You said you were going to check up on him."  
  
"Oh, he's okay. He's retired and the UN gives him a nice monthly payment for his services in facing off the Angels, and I assume to keep quiet."  
  
"Ah. From what you told me, I'd think he would go back to teaching."  
  
"He probably would have, except that he's too tired in his old age. Don't get me wrong, he's still a man of considerable vigor, but after everything he's gone through I think he just wants to rest."  
  
Kyoko nodded as she ran the charge through the circuit. Yui looked at the reading and sighed. The only problem they had run into in the entire suit was in this circuit. This thing was being extremely stubborn.  
  
"What exactly is the circuit for?" Kyoko asked her friend.  
  
"I think it's the relay between the core and the rest of the suit, so it's vital that we get it to work."  
  
"Shinji had said that the thing wasn't ready," Kyoko pointed out, "This is the only thing that isn't ready. We may have to design a brand-new circuit for it."  
  
"That's true," Yui conceded, "Try sending a signal through it, but not a current. We already know that doesn't work."  
  
Kyoko shrugged and sent a radio signal through the circuit. Neither woman expected anything to happen, but to their mutual amazement there was a response. The core started glowing.  
  
"Did you see that," Kyoko said to her friend.  
  
Yui nodded. She quickly reset the transmitter.  
  
"Try one on a different frequency," she suggested.  
  
Kyoko did just that and this time the arm moved.  
  
"So that's what the problem was!" said Yui, "This thing receives orders in the form of radio signals. All we have to do is set up a system that translates nerve impulses into radio waves."  
  
"Going to be a little tricky," Kyoko noted, "It'll take a while but we might be able to shorten the time if we got Maya down here."  
  
"I'll get her down here," said Yui, "Now, let's get back to work on this thing."  
  
Kyoko nodded her agreement and looked back down on her laptop screen. For some reason, the circuitry on this suit seemed very familiar. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed important. When she had time, she would investigate further.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"The Angel is still stationary," the Chinese officer reported.  
  
Shinji nodded. The massive Angel had settled down and seemed to be waiting for something. The SSDF technicians had hooked up a large positron cannon onto the back of the Trident and feeding power into it. They were going to attack in a few minutes. NERV Command back in Japan was monitoring all this using satellites and Shinji suspected that the US Army was also watching the events.  
  
"Power transfer is complete," another Chinese officer said, "Trident is locking onto target."  
  
Shinji simply stood there and watched. The Trident looked like a T-Rex without a tail, though the head wasn't exactly shaped that way. The cannon mounted in its back reminded Shinji of an old anime that his daughter liked called Zoids. Well, if this worked, he'd have one less Angel to think about.  
  
"Positron cannon charged and ready," Mana reported, "Awaiting orders."  
  
"Fry it," Shinji said over the radio.  
  
Mana pressed the button and a beam of white light shot out from the cannon. There was a strong recoil that forced the Trident to dig into the ground, but the beam struck the Angel. It came into contact with a powerful AT- Field and seemed to bend it. Unfortunately, the beam was not able to penetrate it.  
  
"Shit," Shinji muttered, then in a louder tone, "Mana, get the hell out of there. That Angel's going to rip you to pieces if it catches you."  
  
Mana activated the wings and shot backwards away from the Angel. Unfortunately, the attack had roused the Angel and it uncoiled itself. The creature shot forward, its jaws wide open as it roared. Shinji could see everything Mana was seeing from the camera installed on the Trident, and noticed that the green core inside the creature's mouth was starting to glow.  
  
"Mana, that thing has some sort of energy weapon. Be ready to dodge."  
  
A second later the Angel fired a green beam of light that shot off one of the Trident's legs. The power cable was still attached to the Trident and another round was ready. Mana opened fire and this time it at least punched through the AT-Field. The beam struck the red core on top of the Angel's head and caused the creature to crash into the ground. Suddenly the Angel's tail shot out and whipped the Trident. It caused the large machine to crash and Mana screamed out in pain.  
  
"Mana! What's her status?" Shinji asked.  
  
"She's unconscious," a Japanese soldier said, "We have to retrieve her."  
  
"What about the Angel?" the Chinese general inquired.  
  
"It's silent at the moment," Shinji observed, "Get her out and try to retrieve the Trident. We have to get it fixed for another shot at that Angel. Otherwise, we might lose this time."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji walked over to the Japanese tech and leaned down so that his face was level with hers.  
  
"Can someone else pilot the Trident?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but we have to modify the programming. Even with a compatible pilot, it would take a while."  
  
"Then see if I'm compatible."  
  
The tech shook her head. "Impossible. The piloting system was designed for women. We would need another female pilot to do this."  
  
Shinji nodded and stood back up. He turned his head and looked towards the comm. officer.  
  
"Get me NERV," he said.  
  
The comm. officer patched him in and an image of the NERV command bridge appeared. Four boxes appeared on top of the image, each one holding a senior NERV commander. Asuka, Toji, Rei, and surprisingly, Yui, were waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I need someone to come here and pilot the Trident," he said, "It'll have to be a woman though."  
  
"Why?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Mana was injured and I don't think she'll be ready to pilot when she wakes up. So, who's it going to be?"  
  
"I'll do it," Asuka volunteered immediately, surprising no one.  
  
"Is the suit ready?" Shinji asked his mother.  
  
"No," Yui replied, "We just started on the control software."  
  
"Fine. Rei, report to China."  
  
This caught several people by surprise.  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because Rei can generate an AT-Field without the assistance of the suit, and you're going to need an AT-Field if you hope to take this Angel down."  
  
Asuka absorbed the news. She accepted it, but that hardly meant she was happy about it.  
  
"Fine. Rei will be there in an hour or so. Right Wondergirl?"  
  
When Asuka turned to look at Rei she had already disappeared, on her way to China.  
  
"Asuka, you're coming with the suit," said Shinji, "The SSDF had three Tridents, remember?"  
  
"Wait, are you saying the three of us are going out there like the old days?"  
  
"Kind of," said Shinji, "Rei will neutralize its AT-Field while you use the positron cannon to take it out. A rather simple operation. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm on my way."  
  
Asuka ran off down to the corridors.  
  
Hikari appeared in one of the boxes.  
  
"Shinji, are you sure Asuka and Rei can handle this?" she asked with a touch of worry in her voice.  
  
"If they fail I'll be there to help them," said Shinji, "Even without an EVA, I can still project my AT-Field. Just trust me on this."  
  
Hikari hesitated but finally nodded. Shinji then terminated the communication.  
  
"How long will it take to rewrite the software on the other two Tridents?" he asked.  
  
"An hour or so," the tech responded, "Will the Angel stay put for that long?"  
  
"It had better," said Shinji, "The Angel did take some damage, and all we can do is hope that it was enough."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka and Rei got off the NERV plane and found Shinji waiting for them. Standing behind him were two Tridents, one parts of it painted in blue and the other with parts painted in red.  
  
"I had them do some touchup," he said, "so the two of you could tell which was whose."  
  
Asuka's had a large cannon mounted on the top and power cables stretching out for quite a while. Rei's was the standard model, armed with lots of missiles and a Vulcan cannon, though what good it would do against an Angel was questionable.  
  
"Shall we go?" Shinji asked.  
  
The two women nodded and were handed pilot suits. They changed in the locker rooms and emerged wearing a rather strange plugsuit. They boarded their respective units and took some time getting used to the controls. Instead of the steering controls in front of them, there were two joysticks on each side of them that they would have to use. There were also a lot more buttons and switches. They familiarized themselves with the controls and took off. A VTOL craft landed behind Shinji and he got on.  
  
"Keep them within visual range," he ordered the pilot.  
  
The craft took off and shot after the two units. Within a few minutes they were in sight of the Angel. It was in its coiled position again, but when it saw the Tridents, it uncoiled and roared. Rei dove in first, activating her AT-Field. The Angel fired another green beam from its mouth but Rei's AT-Field deflected it. She then inverted hers to try to erode the Angel's.  
  
Asuka settled down and targeted the Angel. Its AT-Field was still active so it was suicidal to try shooting it now. The cannon was charged and ready, but Rei had to bring down the Angel's AT-Field.  
  
"You'd better do this right, Wondergirl," Asuka muttered.  
  
Rei dodged another attempt by the Angel to shoot her down. Strangely, the Angel did not take flight and chase after her. Instead it kept firing from the ground. Perhaps its wings were damaged. Rei opened fire with her own weapons and the missiles struck the AT-Field. They weakened the Field even more until Rei found a hole in it and ripped it open.  
  
"Now Asuka!"  
  
Asuka pulled the trigger and the cannon let loose another bright white beam. This time the Angel was unable to dodge it and the beam struck the Angel head-on. The beam shredded the Angel's body and cracked the core inside its mouth. The creature started shuddering and convulsing as cracks started appearing all over its body. Its two tusks broke off and shattered into little pieces as light burst out from under its skin. The green core fragmented completely and the red core was starting to break apart as well.  
  
"It's going to blow!" Asuka yelled.  
  
The two Tridents and Shinji's transport quickly retreated from the battlefield. Moments later, a huge cross shot into the sky as the Angel exploded.  
  
"What's the Angel's status?" Shinji called back to command.  
  
"One second, sir. The explosion is blocking some of the satellite cameras. Wait, we have a picture. There are some fragments of the Angel, but otherwise it is dead."  
  
Shinji could hear cheering on the other end and smiled. Those soldiers certainly deserved to celebrate the victory. He looked over at the two Tridents. Asuka and Rei had done magnificently, and he couldn't have been more prouder.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and Rei got off the plane and were greeted by the applause of many NERV officers. Asuka bowed and broke out into laughter. Kyoko hugged her daughter, glad that she was safe. Yui looked over her son to make sure he hadn't hurt himself or anything. Shinji told her not to worry.  
  
Three other transports had arrived carrying the Tridents. They would be on loan from the SSDF as NERV might have to deal with other threats. However, there was an unexpected bonus to getting the Tridents.  
  
"Hi Shinji."  
  
Shinji looked over and saw Mana. She walked up to him shyly and smiled. Before either had the chance to speak, Asuka burst in.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, let me see," said Maya, "There are three Tridents and only two female EVA pilots. I guess you need another pilot. I'm here on loan from the SSDF."  
  
Asuka's eyebrows twitched and she might have done something rash had Shinji not put a hand on her shoulder. He sighed. This was going to get very interesting.  
  
End of Scenario 5  
  
I've been playing Diablo 2 a lot and that's the main reason why I haven't updated.  
  
Z98 


	6. The Girlfriend of Steel

I personally think Asuka is a great person, but I do have one thing to say to her. Take off those damn clips in your hair! And that picture of Mana sitting next to Shinji in class? Well, guess who's glaring at them from behind? That picture is so funny. Okay, so what's the count? Two Angels already? Time to drop the Angel fighting thing and go into Shinji's personal life. Or hell, depending on how you see it.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 6: The Girlfriend of Stee1  
  
Shinji let out an exhausted sigh. Asuka had not taken Mana staying at NERV well, and was taking it out on him. Well, kind of. She had learned not to push things too far after she had regained her memories. Currently Shinji was in his office trying to get some rest. He checked the time and went down to the main training facility that NERV had set aside. The pilots, Hikari, and the three new arrivals from France, Germany, and Great Britain were waiting. Two of them were women, so that meant the guys were outnumbered pretty badly when it came down to it. Even before he'd left, Shinji had heard people joking about his own personal harem before Toji joined up. Right now, the staff would probably joke about him, Toji, and the new guy splitting the women among themselves. Mana was also standing with them, as she was the most experienced Trident pilot and would still need to learn the basics.  
  
"I am Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari," Shinji said to the gathered officers, "All of you are here because each one of you was born after the Second Impact. Researchers have determined that we have a genetic difference with the rest of humanity, and that we can tap into the same powers that an Angel can. That is why we must be the ones that fight the Angels."  
  
Of the three, only one of the women looked uncomfortable. Shinji noted this and went on.  
  
"Today you will familiarize yourselves with the hand-held weapons that we will employ if the Angel is human-sized. If it was anything like the Angel we faced in China, we will deploy Tridents to deal with them. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Good. Asuka, show them to the weapons lockers."  
  
Asuka nodded and started walking, the others quickly following suit. Shinji was still tense when they had left the room. None of them was ready to tap into their AT-Fields, and they couldn't until the suit was ready. According to his mother, the command unit was still being worked on. Apparently, it was some kind of software issue which Shinji didn't bother to try understanding.  
  
He walked out of the briefing room and checked the time again. Time to get Jessica from school. He had Asuka rotated picking up Jessica. So far, neither of them had forgotten. A very good thing too. He went down to the parking lot and got into his car. Unlike the official cars that Shinji used for formal business, this one was a sports car. It was made by the same company that Misato bought her car from, but looked sleeker. Also, the entire thing was painted silver. He started the engine and tore out of the complex. While not as insane as Misato was when it came to driving, Shinji still drove faster than the usual commuter.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mana unloaded another round on the railgun before setting it down. Americans always came up with rather interesting weapons. The railgun was designed to fire bullets at supersonic speeds, giving it the ability to punch right through tank armor and made it much more effective at shooting down airplanes. That was probably why they had elected for these things to be used against Angels. Just as she was about to leave the range, Asuka appeared in front of her. She had a rather interesting look on her face.  
  
"Excuse me," Mana said politely.  
  
"Just what exactly is your interest in Shinji?" Asuka asked firmly.  
  
"He's an old friend," Mana replied, "though why you would care is beyond me. From the abuse you rendered him I'm surprised he even stays around you."  
  
That was possibly the worst thing to say as Asuka slapped Mana hard on the cheek.  
  
"You stay away from him Kirishima!" Asuka screamed, "He's mine, and you're not taking him away!"  
  
Asuka's outburst caught the attention of Hikari and Rei. The two women walked over and found Mana with a bright red hand mark on her face while Asuka was turning red with fury.  
  
"Asuka?" Hikari spoke gently.  
  
"What!" Asuka snapped.  
  
"Umm, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
Asuka stormed off and went back into the shooting range, leaving the other three women behind.  
  
"Sorry about that," Hikari apologized for Asuka, "Asuka loves Shinji and needs him by her side, or else she'll start falling apart."  
  
"Shinji would actually do that?" Mana asked, "Even after what Asuka put him through?"  
  
Hikari nodded. "He stayed with her when she temporarily lost her memory, and kept her safe no matter what. Shinji also loves her, but Asuka's still afraid that she will lose him. That's why she reacted that way."  
  
"Oh. Well, you might say Shinji's compassion is why I still like him after all these years."  
  
"Do not misunderstand Asuka," Rei said, "She is willing to accept you but she fears that you will take away the one thing that has more or less stayed constant, and that is Shinji's love."  
  
"Ah. Well, I'll try to be nicer to Asuka, but I'm still interested in Shinji. We'll just have to see how this works out."  
  
Mana left the two women and headed back into the range. Hikari only sighed while Rei displayed no outward reaction.  
  
"This is not going to be pretty," said Hikari.  
  
"I concur. However, I do hope my brother makes the right choice."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji took the next turn and stopped in front of Jessica's school. She was already waiting outside for him. Surprisingly, the uniform hadn't changed so Jessica was wearing the same thing that Asuka, Hikari, Rei, and Mana wore when they came to this school. She got in and Shinji drove off, slower this time. He didn't want his daughter to get used to racing down the streets.  
  
"Hello Jessica. How was school?"  
  
"I'm starting to be thankful you had me learn Japanese."  
  
"Starting?" Shinji said with a smile. He adjusted his mirror so that he could see his daughter's face.  
  
"Starting. I still can't see why I can't have a private tutor and learn at home."  
  
"Too inconvenient nowadays," said Shinji, "You know the work I do now is classified, and we can't risk letting someone in."  
  
Jessica made no reply as Shinji made another turn. They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. Though Tokyo 4 was still a large city, all you really needed to do was know the streets and you could get anywhere you needed to quickly. Shinji had been here when the construction of the city had just started, and apparently the old shortcuts were still there. He dropped off his daughter, kissed her goodbye, and headed back to the office. When he arrived, he found his mother waiting for him.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"You have to get some rest. Rei can handle teaching the recruits for today."  
  
"It's my job to train them," said Shinji.  
  
"It's your job to keep living so we know we can rely on you if there really is an emergency," Yui corrected, "Go home and get some rest. That's an order from your physician and mother."  
  
Shinji cracked a smile. "I guess I can't argue with my own mother in this. Fine, Mom. I'll go get some rest. How are Asuka and Mana getting along?"  
  
"Last I heard they weren't," said Yui, "However, they do stay away from each other so I assume that's a good thing for now."  
  
Shinji sighed. "I was afraid of this. Okay, tell Asuka this for me. Don't get into any fights with Mana. She's an old friend and it's not like I'm going to suddenly go out with her and leave Asuka alone. I won't do that."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Yui, "Now go home."  
  
Shinji nodded and went down to the parking lot. He got back into his car and drove home. When he opened the door, he found Jessica having a snack.  
  
"What brings you home?" she asked.  
  
"Your grandmother ordered me to get some rest," said Shinji, "I can't very well say no to my mother, now can I?"  
  
Jessica shook her head, agreeing with her father.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep," Shinji said to his daughter.  
  
He went into the bedroom and changed out of his uniform. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He really must have been exhausted as he fell asleep a few seconds later.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei and Asuka were in the cafeteria sitting together. Asuka was still fuming over Mana being here and Rei had done what he could to calm her down. However, it wasn't exactly enough. Shinji would probably have to say to Asuka himself that he didn't have any interests in Mana. However, that didn't mean Mana didn't have an interest in Shinji.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei looked up at Asuka.  
  
"How close are you and Shinji?" she asked her friend.  
  
"He is like my brother."  
  
Asuka nodded. "The three of us all have something in common. You, me, and Mana are all connected to Shinji in one way or another. I love him, you're his sister, and Mana is an old friend that may have romantic interests in him."  
  
"Ms Kirishima does have romantic interests in Shinji. It is not a question of whether she does or doesn't, it's a matter of whether she decides to pursue them."  
  
"That little bitch had better keep her hands off of my Shinji," she cursed, "Shinji is mine and there is no way I'm letting him go."  
  
"You mean you're afraid of being abandoned by him," said Rei.  
  
Asuka didn't try to conceal her true feelings. Rei knew her too well. Besides, even now, after everything she had Shinji had been through together, she was still afraid of being abandoned by him. Deep down, she knew that she was too fragile to survive such an act. She even knew it consciously, but at times she did forget.  
  
"You know me too well. But I don't think Shinji would ever do such a thing."  
  
Rei smiled. "My brother would never try to harm you. He's given up too much in order to find someone to be with."  
  
Asuka nodded. "You know, even if I know that, I'm still afraid."  
  
"Fear is a common human trait."  
  
"And you Angels don't feel fear?"  
  
"I do," said Rei, "I'm sure others might as well. Tabris certainly did."  
  
"Okay, but you're also part human."  
  
"Which I'm thankful for."  
  
"Yeah sure. Hey, why haven't you moved in with me and Shinji yet? I mean, technically the two of you are family and don't tell me you like living alone cause both of us know that's crap."  
  
"I haven't had the chance to," Rei replied, "We've been busy ever since NERV was reestablished."  
  
"You mean you don't want to go through the miles and miles of red tape. How about I just pull some strings? I am the vice-commander you know."  
  
"That would be appreciated," said Rei, "I would like to spend more time with Jessica."  
  
"Okay. Just bring all of your stuff over tonight and we'll set you up in one of our spare rooms. Or you can just take over mine."  
  
"I probably won't know what to do with all the things you have in there," Rei joked.  
  
"Ha ha. Well, at least your jokes are getting better. Come on. Shinji's getting some rest so I guess we'd better get back to work."  
  
"Is the suit ready yet?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Asuka, "but that doesn't mean we don't have other things to do. Toji needs me to look over some kind of defensive network thingy and since you're the operations director you can come and explain what the stooge is saying."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I thought this kind of thing would fall under your responsibility," Asuka said to Rei.  
  
"Security is Section 2's responsibility. However, with all the leaks that had occurred during the Angel War, I'm doubtful as to how effective it truly is."  
  
"Especially with the stooge running it."  
  
The two ladies arrived at the conference room and found Toji setting up the display. The hologram showed all of the defensive structures surrounding Tokyo 4 and the US bases as well.  
  
"So what do you have for us, stooge?"  
  
"Some things I put together to keep demons under control," Toji countered.  
  
Asuka humphed but didn't reply. Rei then spoke.  
  
"What is it that you wish to show us?"  
  
"Well, after NERV got its butt kicked for a second time against a human adversary, I thought it was time we tried to prevent that from happening for a third time."  
  
"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Asuka asked, "We don't exactly have the troops needed to fend on our own."  
  
"True, but the US military is supposed to support us if we're attacked and that adds a considerable amount of soldiers at our disposal."  
  
"The US troops will not trust us unless Shinji is there," Rei pointed out.  
  
"I know," said Toji, "Unfortunately, that won't be too much of a problem unless Shinji gets himself hurt. Then the US will probably lock down this place."  
  
"How do you know that?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Trust me, the US are up to something and it isn't just to defeat the next wave of Angels."  
  
"If only we had access to the Dead Sea Scrolls," said Asuka, "That way it might be possible to figure out what will happen."  
  
"Seele trusted the prophecies too much," said Toji, "Look what happened to them. From what I heard Shinji's the one that finished them off for good."  
  
That was a rather sensitive subject as Shinji had also used that mission to ditch NERV and defect to the United States. Asuka didn't have any outward reaction but Rei noticed that her eye had twitched slightly.  
  
"And we haven't be able to retrieve the scrolls why?"  
  
"Asuka, Section 2 isn't exactly the KGB or anything, though we have similar powers. However, these powers only apply to Tokyo 4 and parts of Japan, not the rest of the world. Granted, we have control of the German, Russian, and Chinese branches, but even their Section 2 divisions aren't powerful enough to let us do anything we want."  
  
"I know that," Asuka said irritably, "Can't the American CIA or FBI help us? Or some other country's intelligence agency?"  
  
"That would be an unwise political move," Rei informed her, "NERV would lose much political capital if we attempted such an action. However, the American CIA might be an asset."  
  
"There we go, someone agrees with me," Asuka said while glaring at Toji, "So, what exactly are you supposed to show us?"  
  
"Before Shinji left for China to face down that Angel he gave me the order to set up a defensive perimeter that would be able to stop an attacking army. I was also to cooperate with the Operations Directorate to make sure that whatever I came up with was feasible. This is the first draft."  
  
The image zoomed in and showed a hexagonal ring surrounding all of Tokyo 4 and some space around it as well.  
  
"The idea is to build a wall using some new armor technology that the German Branch developed. They used a type of very strong artificial diamond to create a base for some kind of energy field to lay on. Apparently the diamond is stronger than the armor plating we used for the Geofront, though they weren't exactly too effective against the Angels anyways."  
  
"Well that's pretty obvious considering how easily the Angels managed to penetrate them every time they attacked," said Asuka.  
  
Toji continued on, ignoring Asuka's comment.  
  
"The energy barrier is very similar to the energy shield the Americans developed, and basically is overlapping energy grids forming a nearly impenetrable wall between us and whoever would try to attack us. So far, we're not sure how much power would be needed to penetrate it, but it would be a lot."  
  
"And by the time they gathered that much power I am assuming that NERV and the US would have launched a retaliatory strike," said Rei.  
  
"And we're assuming the UN isn't that stupid," said Toji, "Besides that, the principal problem would probably be to even move enough forces close enough to Tokyo 4 to launch an attack without us knowing about it."  
  
"We're going on an assumption?" said Asuka, "Isn't that how plans fail?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Toji, "The UN knows we now have the firepower to take it head on now that the US is backing us. Remember, the countries that are keeping the other major powers from splitting are the United States, Russia, and Germany. If two of them leave, there would be nothing to keep Great Britain, France, China, Japan, or any other nation from leaving the UN."  
  
"The United Nations is more of a forced alliance for the survival of mankind," said Rei, "Its power depends on the principal nations not attempting to leave and remaining strong enough to discourage such a move."  
  
"Fine. So what exactly is supposed to be on those six towers?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Positron cannons," said Toji, "I would really like to see the UN even try to take us on. NERV's been defenseless for too long and the next army that tries to attack us will get shot in the back."  
  
"Is there any threat of attack?" Rei asked.  
  
"Only from the United Nations itself after we take down these new Angels. Besides that, we aren't tying down too much funds anymore. The US is providing a lot of it and after the US finished the construction of those hydroponics fields they're self-sufficient in food and export a lot. Canada was part of the project so those two nations supply the world with a lot of food."  
  
"Fine. Any other word from the German Branch as to the location of the Dead Sea Scrolls."  
  
Toji snorted. "I wish. If we could locate and obtain them, we would be almost untouchable."  
  
"So you're saying that whoever does have them is untouchable," said Rei.  
  
"Not exactly. We can still get it from them, but the US can't do it for us. It would have to be a NERV operation alone. If we screw up, we're going to take a lot of heat."  
  
"Fine. Is there anything else stooge?"  
  
"No demon. You can go back to torturing Shinji again."  
  
Asuka laughed. "Oh yes, and I will be enjoying every moment of it."  
  
She and Rei then left Toji to his work.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji was awakened by the ringing of the telephone. He turned over and nearly fell out of bed.  
  
"Damn phone," he muttered.  
  
He sat up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"General Ikari. This is the Pentagon."  
  
"Wonder how much your long distance bill is. Should I switch to secure?"  
  
"We're calling collect and yes, please do so."  
  
Shinji pushed a key on the phone and he heard buzzing for a few seconds.  
  
"All right. What is the problem?"  
  
"No problem exactly," the officer on the other end said, "We've encountered a possible link that could lead us to the Dead Sea Scroll. Do you wish for the CIA to follow up on it or do you want NERV to take care of it?"  
  
"Who are you exactly?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I'm with the DIA. The CIA asked us to pass the information along to you."  
  
"I can't authorize a CIA operation," said Shinji, "I'll get Section 2 on it but if the CIA is willing to provide the information we'll need we can take care of it."  
  
"Okay. I'll pass the information along. Any particular reason you're at home?"  
  
"I got ordered by my doctor to get some rest," Shinji answered, "Is there anything else?"  
  
"No sir. And if you only rest when your doctor orders you to, then you must be working too hard."  
  
The officer hung up and Shinji put the phone down. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost six. Asuka would be home soon and would probably want dinner. He got out and found Jessica watching TV. A stack of paper that Shinji assumed to be her homework was on the table. However, as he walked past it she stopped him.  
  
"That's all the paperwork that came in about the battle in Shanghai," she said.  
  
Shinji looked at the paperwork and frowned. He'd just probably end up shredding all of it. The Pentagon wasn't that much of a bureaucracy anymore since being one wasted money and the US still didn't have that kind of money to waste.  
  
"All these all from the UN?" Shinji asked.  
  
Jessica nodded as she sat down on the couch again.  
  
"Where are the ones from the Pentagon?"  
  
Jessica pointed at a stack of five sheets of paper next to the big one. Shinji hadn't even noticed it before.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He walked to the kitchen to get a start on dinner.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mr. Ryoji."  
  
Kaji looked up and found Kensuke holding out some papers.  
  
"Another intercept from the US. One of your associates managed to get it to us."  
  
Kaji took the paper and read it.  
  
"So they finally located the Dead Sea Scrolls. The original at that."  
  
"Should we try to get it first?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. Apparently it is in Germany, just as I suspected. You want the assignment."  
  
"Hardly. What I want is to get back to Japan and start trying to figure out what the hell NERV is trying to do."  
  
"Fine. I have some friends in the GSG-9 that could help us."  
  
"Do we have any way to interfere with NERV's efforts?"  
  
"A lot of things changed within NERV when Shinji took over," said Kaji, "The FBI and CIA did a real crackdown on Section 2 and from there there's a ripple effect that kind of is shutting off my sources."  
  
"So we're losing whatever influence we once had," said Kensuke, "Any way to prevent it?"  
  
"Probably not. The CIA and FBI kind of dislikes me. I hear that I'm one of four people that CIA agents can legally shoot on sight in any country."  
  
"That must be quite an honor. So how did you survive that assassination attempt by NERV?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"It wasn't actually a Section 2 agent that tried to kill me. Seele was the one truly behind the attempt."  
  
"It was one or the other. I'm surprised Gendo Ikari didn't try to kill me."  
  
"He knew Seele would take care of me when the time came."  
  
"Oh yes, Mana Kirishima is also back."  
  
"The Iron Maiden. Doesn't fit her," said Kaji.  
  
"More fitting for Asuka."  
  
"So she's Shinji's girlfriend of steel."  
  
End of Scenario 6  
  
Z98 


	7. The Scrolls

The name Trident came from Hotwire's fic Together We Stand. He's a great author and I only used the name because I had no idea what the damn things Mana piloted were called. And Dany, is that high-kick so beautiful because of Asuka's *cough* state of undress? Hehe. A few other notes. I know Humanity's Faith was not that well detailed, but considering I only did a patch-up job that's to be expected. Also, a few people want me to get deeper into their thought. Well, guess what? Some people beat you to the punch and requested I back off since apparently it revealed too much of what the characters were planning. Can't have it both ways and I am still adapting my writing style. Besides, the stories I've posted up on ff.net isn't even the best stuff I've cooked up. There's a sample of the story I've been working on for a few years now on fictionpress.net, but that's only sample. It's called Gathering of Force, and that is still on the drafting board.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 7: The Scrolls  
  
Shinji yawned and got out of bed. Asuka had woken up when Shinji had moved her head off of his chest. He freshened up and soon enough the three were starting their day at work or school. Shinji had recycled all of the UN papers since that was probably better for the environment than actually doing all of them. He took the ones the Pentagon had given him and would do them in the office. When the two arrived at NERV, Shinji and Asuka were both given a situations report. Once Shinji was in his office, the same one that his father and Misato had used, he called Toji.  
  
"Toji, can you come up here?"  
  
"Sure boss."  
  
Shinji placed the phone back down and looked at the briefing. So far there were no strange sightings and he thanked whatever god there was for small miracles. The desk that he did work on was a different one from his father's and Misato's. So far every new NERV commander got a new set of furniture. On his computer the DIA had deposited the data he would need to run an operation to get the Dead Sea Scrolls. Toji appeared a few minutes later.  
  
"Have a seat," Shinji said to his friend.  
  
The office was ridiculously big for just a place to do paperwork. However, it was nice to have a copy of the information for initiating the Third Impact written into the ceiling. It provided some amusement for Shinji and also a big problem for the Science Department to try to solve.  
  
Toji sat down across from Shinji and leaned back.  
  
"So what do you need me for?" he asked.  
  
"We think we have a lead on the Dead Sea Scrolls," said Shinji, "The CIA tracked them through Germany and there is a possibility we can get them there. Do you have enough manpower in the NERV Branch there to pull it off?"  
  
"Maybe," said Toji, "I mean, we have Branches in Russia, China, Germany, and the US too. Well, not really the US anymore. If I have to I can transfer from agents from Russia."  
  
The US First Branch had been shut down by the US government after the failed Third Impact. What people apparently didn't know was that though technically the First Branch was closed it was actually still running as a US base. Project MATRIX had actually been conducted there for many years.  
  
"So can you do it?"  
  
"Sure. I can't be one hundred percent sure but we have a very good shot. I could go there and oversee it personally."  
  
"You sure? I would think Hikari wants you close by right now."  
  
"Good point. I'll appoint someone I trust."  
  
"There is another thing," said Shinji, "An organization that Kaji was affiliated with has been attempting to gather information on us."  
  
"Kaji? That Japanese spy that worked as a NERV Special Inspector?"  
  
"The one and only. He's dead now but any organization that he worked with should be suspect. I want your men to do some checks on this group and try to figure out what their objectives are. Also, find out who they're affiliated with."  
  
"Fine," said Toji, "Your American friends willing to help us on this?"  
  
"NSA is currently working on cracking their codes," said Shinji, "Otherwise, the CIA won't get involved this deeply and FBI hasn't caught any of them yet."  
  
"So they're at least competent. I'll get on this right away."  
  
"Good. Oh, and congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. How did you find out?"  
  
"Asuka wouldn't shut up about it last night," Shinji admitted, "She thinks I can't take a hint."  
  
Toji broke out in laughter. "I do not envy you, my friend."  
  
"Yeah well, we'll see."  
  
"Hey, you have two girls chasing you right now," said Toji, "or didn't you realize?"  
  
"I know Mana still likes me, but I'm trying to avoid getting people killed," Shinji replied, "Still trying to find a way around it."  
  
"Fine. Good luck though. God knows you'll need it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka had actually been having a decent day when she saw Mana. The redhead almost exploded but she remembered the conversation she and Shinji had.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Try to at least be polite towards Mana," Shinji said to her as the two lay in bed. "I know you hate her with a vengeance but she's also a pilot now and she is still my friend. I'm not going to suddenly go out with her so stop worrying. Besides, I have you."  
  
"Fine. But don't expect me to become her friend," Asuka replied.  
  
Shinji kissed her on the forehead. "That's the best I'm going to get, and I'll settle for it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello Kirishima."  
  
Mana looked over and saw Asuka standing by her. She remembered the phone conversation she had with Shinji, and tried to act upon it.  
  
"Hello Soryu."  
  
"I hope all of the Tridents are operational," Asuka said.  
  
"Of course they are. The repairs will be completed soon and they wouldn't be much use if they weren't."  
  
Asuka took a deep breath. Though she had promised Shinji she wouldn't be rude, she still wanted answers.  
  
"Why are you interested in Shinji?"  
  
"He is a compassionate young man," Mana answered, "I reached out to him first when I came here, and if I had not left he might be mine. I guess I still want him."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
The two young women walked together down the hallway. Asuka was in her lab coat while Mana wore a standard SSDF uniform. Asuka still disliked the SSDF for what it did to NERV so long ago. The two were silent for a while until Asuka broke it.  
  
"I heard that the SSDF wants to move in permanently in and around the Geofront," she said.  
  
"That's right. The SSDF feels that since they've made such an important contribution to NERV they should be allowed inside NERV's workings and be a part of it."  
  
"Shinji will never agree with it," Asuka stated.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mana asked.  
  
"Because he hates the SSDF even more than I do. They almost killed everyone he cared about, and he's not going to let that go."  
  
"Does that mean he hates me?"  
  
"Hardly," Asuka replied, "though I wish he did. He sees you as another person that complicates his life."  
  
"Everyone complicates his life in one way or another," said Mana, "That's just how humans are."  
  
"There is some truth in that," said Asuka, "but remember this. Many times one will wish to limit the complications."  
  
Asuka left Mana and continued onto the command center. Mana headed down to the warehouses to see how the Tridents were holding up. She didn't want any NERV officer to screw up her Tridents, especially a certain redhead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Because the JSSDF supplied NERV with the Tridents, we feel that NERV should allow the Japanese government to station a few troops here to watch the Tridents and a few technicians to help service them."  
  
"No."  
  
"We believe it would be wise for you to reconsider," the colonel said.  
  
"No," Shinji repeated.  
  
"The SSDF have contributed the Tridents to NERV's arsenal and they have already proved to be very useful. We don't see how this is an unreasonable request."  
  
"I guess all bureaucratic agencies have a short memory," Shinji replied, "It would be unreasonable for you to assume just because you've given me access to the Tridents that I will allow you to establish a foothold in NERV. I only accepted them because I was advised by the United Nations Security Council to do so. However, the orders from the United States supersede those from the UN, and their orders are to keep the Tridents unless they become a hindrance. Having more people looking over my shoulder is a hindrance."  
  
"Very well General Ikari. It is a pity that you see things this way, but do not think that the Japanese government will accept this. We have always attempted to reestablish friendly relations with NERV, but it seems that NERV is the one standing in its own way. The UN will hear about this."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
The Japanese colonel left but Shinji didn't relax. Unknown to the United Nations, the United States wasn't about to back up the Security Council on anything regarding changing the current situation between the Japanese government and NERV. The US was quite content to let the Japanese shimmer and rant, but was unwilling to let the Japanese see the latest US products of war. Project MATRIX took precedence to maintaining friendly relations to the UN.  
  
"That was rather harsh," the Angel said.  
  
"Perhaps. However, I must say that it is surprising he didn't comment on you."  
  
"Perhaps he is waiting for more instructions."  
  
"Perhaps. So Rachel, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
"That is your choice," Rachel reminded him.  
  
"Of course. But tell me, why choose Rachel?"  
  
"It was the first name that caught my attention," the Angel informed him.  
  
Shinji wasn't exactly amused. The Angel had spent hours looking over every name that humanity had come up with to finally choose Rachel. It was rather ridiculous just for choosing a name.  
  
"Are you sure the United States government will back you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"The US government has wanted to pay the UN back ever since it took over most of the world," said Shinji, "The UN is going to regret pissing off the most powerful nation on Earth."  
  
"Very well. But I must advise you, proceed with care."  
  
"Of course."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The NERV Section 2 agents quickly found the target location and stormed the building. Several GSG-9 operatives were also with them, smashing the door down and charging in. They found several men armed with automatic pistols guarding a massive steel container. The soldiers quickly killed most of the defenders while the rest surrendered, throwing their weapons down on the ground and holding up their arms. The German soldiers marched out the enemy guards and secured the container. Several safecrackers quickly broke the lock and they opened the safe. Inside was a large stack of very old parchment with strange looking symbols and writing on them. They quickly closed the container and other soldiers lifted it up, a few grumbling about its weight. The NERV German Branch had secured the Dead Sea Scrolls and would be airlifting them to Japan. Unknown to the soldiers, one of their own and betrayed them and informed other operatives in Japan about the cargo. People would be in the ground and Kensuke would move with more troops to seize the cargo. NERV would not be allowed to retain the Dead Sea Scrolls.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"There's a fucking leak," Toji cursed, "Crap."  
  
He picked up the phone and called Shinji.  
  
"Shinji? It's me. Our agents got the Scrolls but there's a leak and we should expect trouble when the transport lands."  
  
"Very well," said Shinji, "Find the leak and take care of it. I'll move some more assets to secure the airfield."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Toji hung up and looked at the file on the infiltrator. This man also had ties with an organization the former Kaji Ryoji was associated with. Even after his death, that man still interfered with NERV's projects. Not that at the time he was doing anything bad, but now NERV couldn't afford to have outsider interference.  
  
"Interrogate him and if he doesn't talk execute him," Toji ordered. The gloves were off.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji dialed another number and got the colonel in charge of the MATRIX soldiers stationed at NERV.  
  
"Detach three teams and have them move to secure the Dead Sea Scrolls when they arrive," Shinji ordered, "They are to shoot on sight anyone that attempts to get the Scrolls or tries to talk their way through the perimeter. Taking prisoners is not a priority, making sure no one gets their hands on the Scrolls is. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes General Ikari. I'll dispatch the teams immediately."  
  
"Good."  
  
Shinji hung up first and sighed. He had a pretty good idea what organization had found out about the Dead Sea Scrolls, but right now all he needed to worry about was stopping them at the airfield. If this organization didn't stop their attempts to disrupt NERV's operations, he would have to order their destruction.  
  
"General, Dr. Soryu is on the line for you."  
  
"Which one?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Dr. Soryu Sr."  
  
"Very well. Put her through."  
  
Kyoko's image appeared on the console along with his mother.  
  
"Shinji, we got the suit to work!" Yui said excitably, "The software is ready for use but we need someone to actually use the suit so we can calibrate it."  
  
"Very well," said Shinji, "Call Asuka down. Me and Rei can already use our AT-Fields, so the suit will help her the most for now."  
  
"Right away," said Kyoko, "Oh, by the way, we think we can also set up a kind of interface with a Trident to allow it to project an AT-Field."  
  
"Run with it," said Shinji.  
  
Both women gave him a curious look at the statement.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's an American term for continue the work."  
  
"Ah," said Yui, "One final note. Mind if I come over for dinner tonight? I forgot to go shopping and my fridge is bear."  
  
"Sure. I assume both of you will be coming?"  
  
"Of course, considering I'm your mother's roommate," said Kyoko, "We'll see you tonight general."  
  
The image blinked out and Shinji got back to work. The Angel was talking with Rei, who she insisted on calling Mother, about how other humans could start utilizing their AT-Field. Unfortunately, no human other than himself could use their AT-Field without their body deteriorating. That was why the suit was so important.  
  
Shinji looked over the analysis on the formulas that had been inscribed onto the ceiling. They were beyond anything humans had come up with and the equations were for advanced bio-mechanic theory. Actually, not exactly theory anymore. The creation of the EVAs had made theory into fact and that still scared people. Shinji scanned over the equations, most of them too complicated for him to truly understand. He put them away and went into the PR report.  
  
"Oh sit," he muttered.  
  
Apparently back in the States there had been riots about the renewed fighting against the Angels, with the US leading the way. Religious leaders and some fanatics were calling for peace with the Angels. What Shinji would like to do was send one of those blasted fools to meet one of the more deadlier Angels and let them fend for themselves. The worst so far had taken place outside the UN building in New York City. The president had already issued statements regarding the threat that Angels were to humanity and had shown how much destruction they had caused. The information that had been unclassified after the US takeover of NERV had managed to take out a lot of the pro-Angel faction's arguments. Suddenly, Shinji had an idea. He started writing a memo for someone in the Pentagon to read.  
  
If we allow some protestors to meet with the Angel we captured, the Angel can tell them what the true objective of all Angels is.  
  
He fired it off and maybe it'll get up to someone high. Otherwise, he didn't really care. However, there was one thing he needed to do. He picked up his phone.  
  
"Get Rachel on the line," he ordered.  
  
A few seconds later the Angel was on the other end.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly is the objective of all Angels?" Shinji asked.  
  
"To merge with Adam," Rachel replied.  
  
"What would happen if you did merge with Adam?"  
  
"That is currently impossible because Adam's body has been destroyed, but if it were to occur it would wipe out humanity."  
  
"And do you Angels care whether you kill all of humanity or not?"  
  
"No. If humanity dies, it would not matter to us."  
  
"Very well," said Shinji, "Thank you for the information."  
  
He hung up and smiled. Yes, it would be nice to send a protestor to face an Angel one on one.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mana let the colonel have his say before speaking.  
  
"Colonel, I believe that is the worst possible mistake you could make," she said, "The US ambassador will make this look like an attempt by the SSDF to be ready to launch another massacre, and this time of American citizens, if the Japanese government proposes this."  
  
"Rubbish," said the colonel, "Americans are not that skilled at such diplomacy, and besides, we hold the Tridents. If the Americans don't agree, we will withdraw all of them, including you and the support team."  
  
"Which General Ikari or the Pentagon will regard as a good way to remove spies," said Mana, "You apparently don't understand how General Ikari thinks. No matter what, he was raised as a Japanese and he thinks just like you or me. In that way, he will welcome the chance to get rid of loose ends."  
  
"But he has been Americanized," the colonel insisted, "He does not have the strength to match us."  
  
"General Ikari has faced down numerous Angels by himself and defeated them alone," Mana reminded the colonel, "He will destroy the Tridents if keeping them intact means giving the SSDF a way to attack him. I haven't had much time to actually examine the American soldiers, but I do know this. They are ready and willing to support their general's action to the death. You will not win in this confrontation."  
  
"That is what you think," the colonel shot back, "You are acting like a defeatist and the SSDF does not need them."  
  
"No, what the SSDF needs are realists, which you are not."  
  
"That is insubordination!" the colonel shouted.  
  
"I am also a colonel," Mana replied calmly, "Also I outrank you as my division is far more important than the diplomatic corps and I suggest you remember it."  
  
The man was fuming and Mana knew why. He still had that old Japanese mentality that men were superior to women, and losing to a woman deeply wounded his pride. Unfortunately, the Japanese people were too prideful and it could lead them to disaster again.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Mana asked, her tone on edge.  
  
"No."  
  
Mana left the office and returned to her own office inside NERV. Shinji had given the SSDF attaché an office, but that was the limit of his cooperation. If the SSDF pulled out with the Tridents, that would mean she would be forced to leave Shinji. Mana considered resigning and joining NERV. If it came down to it, NERV was probably the better choice.  
  
"Damn bureaucrats," Mana muttered.  
  
The Japanese government had never really wanted to admit they made a mistake regarding NERV, and what was even worse now was that NERV was reminding the Japanese government of that mistake and using it as a way to keep them out. It was also apparently working.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji and Asuka had prepared a large dinner since there would be more people eating here today. Two extra seats were pulled out and their mothers arrived on the dot.  
  
"Hello Shinji, Asuka."  
  
"Hello Dr. Soryu, Mom."  
  
The two walked in.  
  
"Shinji, we aren't on duty so Kyoko is fine."  
  
"Alright, Kyoko."  
  
"My, isn't this a lovely dinner! Hi Jessica. Come give your grandmother a hug."  
  
Jessica walked over and squeezed Yui. She then hugged Kyoko too.  
  
"Oh, well I'm not your grandmother yet, but I hope to be."  
  
Shinji and Asuka turned bright red, though it was Shinji that saved them.  
  
"Ahem, shall we eat?"  
  
"Of course," said Yui, "I'm starving."  
  
The five sat down before an arrangement of European, Japanese, and American dishes.  
  
"My," said Yui, "This is certainly a spread. The two of you both know how to cook?"  
  
Shinji and Asuka nodded.  
  
"I had to learn in order to fend for myself after Shinji left me to eat only Misato's cooking," Asuka joked.  
  
"Well that certainly wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do," Kyoko added, "Shinji, at the very least you should have left a cookbook."  
  
"I did. Five of them."  
  
The four laughed while Jessica grabbed some food and started eating before them. Shinji cut portions of a steak for everyone else and they settled down into a family meal.  
  
"I hear the Japanese government has been pressuring you to let them station a detachment in NERV," Yui said to her son, "How are you handling that?"  
  
"By saying no and ignoring their petitions," Shinji answered, "NERV is independent of the Japanese government and the UN can't force us to do anything we don't want to since this place is maintained using mostly American funds."  
  
"I bet it was the SSDF that tried to do this," said Asuka, "They never seem to learn."  
  
"What can you expect?" said Yui, "I read the reports and the Japanese government lost a lot of face because of their screw-up. There are still issues about moving NERV out of Japan completely, though the government managed to stop that."  
  
"Why exactly are they so eager to keep NERV here if it's such a big problem?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"If NERV moved it would be a great lost of face for the government," Shinji explained after swallowing a piece of meat, "Also, NERV allows them to tap into the funds of the UN for their own projects and such."  
  
"If NERV moved to China we'd still run into similar problems," Asuka added, "but in Japan we have plenty of ammo to use against the Japanese government."  
  
"I see," said Yui.  
  
Jessica cleaned off her plate and tugged her father's sleeve.  
  
"May I be dismissed?" she asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jessica took her plate and deposited it in the sink before going off to do whatever she was going to do.  
  
"Enough about work," said Yui, "We managed to confirm what gender Hikari's baby will be."  
  
"What will it be?" Asuka asked excitably.  
  
"A boy," Kyoko informed them, "I think Toji's going to start a betting pool to see who can guess the day and time the baby will be born."  
  
"So very like him," said Asuka, "Shinji, you'd better not try anything like that if you get me pregnant."  
  
Shinji swallowed loudly and gave Asuka a look.  
  
"Don't worry just yet," she said with a sly smile.  
  
"Umm, when do your estimates say it's going to be due?" Shinji asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Now that would be cheating," said Yui, "I'm afraid I can't tell you."  
  
"Aw well. Guess I'll just pull it up from the medical records at NERV."  
  
"Good luck," said Asuka, "Did I mention my mom is a hell of a programmer? She set up a very annoying firewall around all of the medical data, and the MAGI won't let you past it."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Well that's why it'll be fun."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kensuke watched as the plane landed and came to a stop.  
  
"Move in," he ordered.  
  
Former SSDF soldiers and other mercenaries appeared from the fields surrounding the airfield and opened fire, killing three of the guards quickly. Suddenly the attackers were getting picked off one by one by another team of soldiers. They were wearing black armor and had remained in the shadows of the buildings, nearly invisible. The attackers returned fire, hitting some but doing no damage. A few of the soldiers had large tubes mounted on their shoulders and opened fire with a laser beam. Explosions ripped through the air, setting fire to the fields.  
  
Kensuke could hear the screams of the soldiers as they were cut to pieces by the gunfire from the mysterious soldiers. He quickly tried to fall back but a stray bullet caught him in the leg. Fortunately for him a jeep appeared and the men hauled him on board. They quickly retreated. Kensuke called back to base.  
  
"Kaji, this is Kensuke. We failed. The Americans deployed some kind of soldier that massacred all of our troops."  
  
"Understood. Tell me everything when you get back."  
  
Kensuke turned off the radio and winced as a man bandaged his wound. This had been a major screw-up and now the US was aware of someone trying to steal the Dead Sea Scrolls. It might be time to bug out.  
  
End of Scenario 7  
  
Z98 


	8. Multiply

The battle in the last one was a bit rushed, but that was because I was getting tired when I wrote it. And now onto more political mayhem!  
  
Every once in a while I always feel the urge to answer some things my reviewers leave me, so here it goes.  
  
No, I do not plan on having Mana and Shinji hook up again, and that's not giving away anything since I have other plans for her. I'd get crucified if I tried that at this stage of the story.  
  
Dany, in order to come back from the dead you have to be dead in the first place. Kaji did not die, Shinji simply inverted his AT-Field and escaped into a 'pocket dimension,' and so far that's about it. You don't see any of Shinji's teammates around, do you? Oh, and what's wrong with Rachel going shopping? *evil grin*  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 8: Multiply  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Toji muttered, "Are these accurate?"  
  
"It was your equipment we used to take them," Shinji told his friend, "We're pretty sure it was Kensuke."  
  
"So he led the attack on the transport. What about the connections with that organization, what was it, the Alliance?"  
  
"Not much turned up," said Shinji, "The Alliance is very good at hiding its assets and they're at least as effective as Seele."  
  
"So that means there's another organization trying to put some strings on NERV," Asuka said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Of course," said Toji, "The question is, can we find them and stop them?"  
  
"That would depend on the security organs," Rei stated, "I believe that is your department, Toji."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What about the US? What's the use of having them as an ally if they can't help us?"  
  
"Be careful of what you say," Shinji warned, "and as to the US, they aren't turning up anything apparently. However, the Chinese Ministry of State Security has passed along a very useful piece of information to us. I think the CIA had a conniption fit when they read it."  
  
Shinji handed each of them one of the folders he had brought. Inside was an intelligence report that the MSS had given the US since it didn't want to go through the UN.  
  
"Now this is interesting," said Toji, "Why can't we act on this?"  
  
"It isn't enough," said Shinji, "Besides, the US doesn't want to risk setting off an international incident. Also, Japan, Spain, Italy, and Russia are complaining that the US has too much control over NERV as both me and Asuka are technically American citizens."  
  
"Asuka?" Toji said, taken by surprise.  
  
"I was born in the States," Asuka informed them, "I was never a German citizen. I just lived there."  
  
"So how is this different from when your father and Professor Fuyutsuki were in charge? They were both Japanese citizens."  
  
"Except neither of them were in the military," Shinji pointed out, "I am officially a lieutenant general of the United States Special Forces, and that means I'll pay more attention to the US government than to the UN."  
  
"Oh. Hadn't thought if it that way."  
  
"How is the US responding to this?" Rei asked.  
  
"They've pointed out that nearly everyone else on the command staff is Japanese, and that there are still inspectors from several Security Council members inside NERV."  
  
"There is?" Asuka said.  
  
"Of course," said Toji, "They are just here to make sure we don't build another EVA, though the suit has been approved by the UN."  
  
"Which pissed the hell out of the Japanese government," Shinji added, "Right now NERV is caught within another political battle. However, their biggest problem now is that me and Rei are the only ones that can take on an Angel and win without assistance, and if I resign then the entire NERV command structure might fall apart."  
  
"If you resign, then I'm coming with you," said Asuka, "That would probably seriously hurt NERV's capabilities."  
  
"And also allow the US to operate an Angel-fighting force independent of the UN," Toji observed, "A very good plan."  
  
Shinji relaxed and let the chair rotate a little. His friends had quickly seen the US' secondary plan just in case the UN decided to crack down. Unknown to them however, was that the UN could not attempt a crackdown. China was fully with the US on this one, as was Britain, and three vetoes of a Security Council resolution would seriously damage whoever tried to vote in favor of it. Russia was out of luck. Germany had so far stayed out of these little disputes, and for good reason. Its government had been ordered to not attempt anything and simply abstain from voting on such issues.  
  
"Shinji, what if the UN attempts a forceful takeover?" Rei asked.  
  
"They're going to get their asses kicked," Shinji replied confidently, "The UN isn't the only government that has a N2 arsenal."  
  
"But that's technically illegal," said Asuka.  
  
"Technically. That's illegal only if the US is part of the UN. But if the UN doesn't know about it, then the US won't have any trouble."  
  
"An interesting point," said Rei, "What if the UN does find out?"  
  
"World War III if the UN tries to interfere with the US' internal affairs," Shinji said bluntly, "Once the UN actually realizes how serious the US is, they won't risk getting themselves destroyed."  
  
"That's a very risky gambit," Rei noted.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Shinji left the room to let the others discuss the implications of the report. It actually was a great pity NERV couldn't act on the information the MSS had provided them. That was just the way things were.  
  
Shinji returned to his office to find that another briefcase had been delivered. When he opened it, his heart nearly skipped a beat.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What went wrong?" Kaji asked.  
  
"The US forces were a lot more prepared than we thought," Kensuke reported, "They deployed some of their new elite troopers and we couldn't beat them."  
  
He winced again as the doctor applied something to his leg. The bullet had been removed and it had hurt like hell, and the morphine still hadn't taken full effect yet.  
  
"This is not good," said Kaji, "If NERV possesses the Dead Sea Scrolls, that means they again have the ability to destroy humanity."  
  
"We all know that," said Kensuke, "but the UN is basically powerless in that area. The US is keeping a tight rein on NERV and won't let the UN interfere. The Japanese government has already filed several complaints but the answer from the Security Council is that NERV will not accede to their demands."  
  
"What else is new?" Kaji asked him, "But the point is that the UN is now unable to stop NERV. That means we have to approach the Japanese government."  
  
"Will the Alliance go for that?"  
  
"If it means keeping NERV from ending the world, probably."  
  
"You said probably," Kensuke noted.  
  
"I can't predict on how they'll react, but the SSDF may be the only organization that has the weapons to defeat NERV."  
  
"The Tridents."  
  
Kaji nodded. It was certainly true enough. If they had the Tridents, the US regular army would have great difficulty defeating them. The only problem was getting the Japanese government to help them.  
  
"I'll talk to some of my contacts and see what I can do," Kaji said, "For now, get some rest. Oh, I got another call from your girlfriend. Be sure to call her back."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Did I ever tell you you're a hell lot luckier than me?"  
  
"More than once," Kensuke replied, agreeing completely.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rachel had been given a NERV uniform to wear for the duration and had just changed into it when Rei entered.  
  
"Greetings Mother," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Daughter. I assume you are growing accustomed to living among the lillium?"  
  
"As much as our kind can. Tell me Mother, what should I be doing?"  
  
"I thought you only took orders from Shinji," Rei said with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I do, but I would also like your advice, Mother."  
  
"You may address me by my human name," Rei said to the Angel, "For now, simply live."  
  
The Angel smiled. "Of course. What is my purpose here, or has General Ikari not told you?"  
  
"Walk with me, Rachel."  
  
The Angel got up from the chair and followed alongside Rei as she walked out of the room. The two women were silent at first, the only sound the thumping of their shoes. Finally they entered one of the main labs where Yui and Kyoko were working.  
  
"Hello Rei," Yui greeted her adopted daughter, "Hello, Rachel."  
  
The greeting towards the Angel was a bit more reserved. It wasn't because Yui was afraid of the creature, but more like she was unsure of it.  
  
"Dr. Ikari, Dr. Soryu."  
  
The Angel wasn't sure what to make of the women either. She knew that Rei regarded Dr. Ikari as her mother, so what did that make the human to herself? And it seemed rather odd. Lilith was the mother of humanity, and yet she considered such a lillium to be her own mother. The humans had certainly turned Lilith strange. Or was it something else?  
  
"Mother, I would like to test out the suit providing it is ready," Rei said to Yui.  
  
"Okay. But be careful, we're not completely sure about this thing."  
  
Yui pressed a button and the suit opened up. Rachel watched as Rei got into it and was locked in. The thing hummed and activated.  
  
"How is it working?" Yui asked.  
  
"I am not sure yet."  
  
Rei stepped off the platform walked in the suit and raised an arm. She looked down at it and nodded. Then an AT-Field manifested physically. Yui, Kyoko, and the staff jumped slightly at the sight of it but quickly started taking readings.  
  
"That's an extremely strong AT-Field," Yui noted, "What was your sync rate?"  
  
"My sync rate has nothing to do with the AT-Field," Rei said, "though this suit is certainly amplifying it. I nearly cut through the floor and ceiling."  
  
"That's right," said Yui, "You're an Angel too. Well, I assume it works?"  
  
"Asuka will have to be tested on it too," said Kyoko, "Rei can produce an AT-Field without help, but she does say it amplifies it. That's one step closer."  
  
"Good," said Yui, "Where is Asuka?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka was currently conducting some tests with the new arrivals and Hikari. They were taking a sync test in the simulated entry plugs. The only one that seemed to be uncomfortable in this situation was the woman from Great Britain. Her name was Crystal Whitney and she looked like she would barf.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ms Whitney," Asuka said over the comm., "I've done this many times before and there has been no problems. Now please focus. We need to get an accurate reading."  
  
Crystal sighed and closed her eyes again. She did her best to concentrate and felt something fuzzy inside her head. It might have been something to do with the synchronization.  
  
Asuka looked down at the monitors and examined the scores. Hikari had a sync rate of 12%, very good for a first timer. It was rather surprising that she hadn't been tested during the period when Misato controlled NERV. She probably never considered it.  
  
The candidate from France, a young man named Leon Jacquard, had a sync rate of 3% right now. That was actually the lowest but it was still something. Asuka had already seen the brown-haired man try to hit on some of the other NERV members. So far, only Crystal had reacted to his advances.  
  
Grace Jost currently had a sync rate of 6%, which was actually pretty good. The young woman had short brown hair and her blue eyes were closed as she concentrated. Asuka looked closer and realized that her face didn't show much strain.  
  
Asuka turned her attention back to Crystal. The British woman's sync rate was holding steady at 7%. It would take a while for them to get it higher, but for now all they could do was run some tests and try to get the suit working.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a considerable amount of political maneuvering on the hand of the Japanese. However, every one of them was shot down by the combined efforts of Great Britain, China, and the United States. Karina Gunther, the German Secretary General, was handling the second major crisis during her time in office. The US had rejected the Japanese resolution, but Karina was seeing things more with the Japanese. If there weren't more restraints on the US and NERV, either could run out of control.  
  
"The US government is overstepping its boundaries in this," Karina warned, "I personally believe that the Japanese government deserves to be allowed to station units within NERV to ensure that it does not get out of control again."  
  
"And launch another massacre?" Jacob Larson questioned, "I think not. If the UN feels the need to allow Japanese soldiers inside NERV, the US will withdraw all support from NERV and recall all of the equipment and personnel we have placed there. That includes Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari and the suit."  
  
"That suit is exclusively NERV property!" Hikowa shouted, "The US has no rights over it!"  
  
"The suit was retrieved by American personnel, some of whom died to get it, and General Ikari," Larson shot back, "If the UN is unwilling to keep killers out of NERV, the US will work around the UN in our effort to destroy the Angel threat."  
  
That caused a silence to fall throughout the chamber. What the US ambassador was threatening would undermine the UN's power structure and overall strength.  
  
"Mr. Larson, consider carefully what you are saying," Karina said.  
  
"I agree," said Chekov, "That is a direct challenge to the United Nations itself."  
  
"How is that any different from what your government did?" Larson replied, "However, that is not the issue at hand. We will discuss the UN's jurisdiction at another time. The position of the United States government is unchanged. Either keep the Japanese soldiers off of NERV, or we will pull out. As you are well aware of, a large portion of NERV officers will most likely resign as well. That includes most of the advanced humans that can generate AT-Fields. Who will teach the other recruits? It is your mistake to make."  
  
The tension was so high that no one even blinked. Karina finally cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"The United Nations will not forget this," she said, "However, in the interest of survival of humanity, the JSSDF is to leave NERV alone and not attempt to insert soldiers into the base."  
  
"If that is the case the Japanese government wishes to inform the United Nations that we will be removing the Tridents. NERV, or should I say the US, has been unwilling to accept some very generous terms that my government offered. Therefore, we cannot in good conscious help such an organization."  
  
"That is fine with us," said Larson, "That means no SSDF soldiers will be in the NERV complex. However, this also means that your attaché will have to leave."  
  
Ambassador Hikowa was plainly furious. Without the attaché, the Japanese government had absolutely no way to keep track of NERV's movements. NERV would also probably keep a lid on everything it did. It would probably be impossible to even find out what food was being served in their cafeterias.  
  
"I will have to consult with my government," she said.  
  
Larson shrugged as if it wasn't of much concern. That was another insult aimed towards the Japanese government. But again there was no way to respond.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a small village in Siberia, one that most people didn't even know existed. However, the people here were real and the danger they faced were too. Most made a living fishing and hunting, while some also worked as tour guides during the times people actually came to this desolate wasteland.  
  
This time, the villagers got more than they bargained for. The people gathered round to look at the strange man that had appeared. He was wearing the uniform of a military officer, something many people here had seen before. However, what was different was the fact that he had long white hair and pale skin. The man also had red eyes, something that was almost unheard of here.  
  
The man walked through the village, studying it. This place would suit perfectly. He had sensed activity down south twice already, and knew that two of his brethren had been defeated. One was destroyed while the other was captured, though he would not do anything about it. If they ever came for him, he would enjoy the fight. But for now, there were preparations to take care of.  
  
One of the villagers approached him and asked him something in the native language. The Angel looked at him and the man cringed back. Suddenly he was sliced in half and screamed. The other villagers started running away while a few drew hunting rifles. They opened fire but all of their shots struck an orange field. The Angel simply stood there and watched with amusement. Things rose out of the snow-covered earth and long wicked blades extended from their arms. They stabbed the villagers and killed them. The bullets fired by the frightened villagers struck the things and felled them, but more kept appearing. The things were vaguely human but were completely white and had no features. Pretty soon the white snow was stained with blood.  
  
People tried to run away but some fell. A woman screamed as a blade punched through her child and slashed her in her stomach. She clutched the remains of her child and cried to death. The carnage finally ended when the last human was dead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Fuck. Confirm this and get back to me."  
  
Shinji had just gotten off the phone with the Joint Chiefs regarding the developments in New York when the call came in. It was pure luck that the Angel had been spotted, and by an intelligence satellite too. Apparently one of the techs was working on calibrations for the satellites and used a Russian village to do it. However, what he saw was dead bodies all over the place and a man standing there. He was holding no weapons and was dressed as a Chinese soldier. A shot that was taken when he looked up revealed that the man had red eyes and was not Asian. That was what set off the response.  
  
"Asuka, get the suit packed up and down to the transport. Get all of the candidates together and have them fly with you to Siberia. The Russian government is willing to let us use one of their old airfields, and I have no idea what condition it is in, so be careful."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji switched lines and called Rei.  
  
"Rei, this is Shinji. An Angel has been sighted. Bring Rachel along and see if she can provide us with any information."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shinji changed lines one final time and contacted Toji.  
  
"Toji, get a security team to the airfield as fast as you can. Have them secure the area and keep out any interference from the Russians."  
  
"Can't the US military do this?" Toji asked.  
  
"No. Not the US' jurisdiction. Besides, we'll be fighting on Russian soil."  
  
"Alright. I'm on my way."  
  
Shinji switched off the headset and ran down to the main landing pad. He found Mana in her pilot suit waiting for him.  
  
"Mana, with the current situation between NERV and the Japanese government, I think it'll be better if you stay here," he said.  
  
"I was ordered to provide what support I can with the Trident," said Mana, "I'll pilot my own Trident, so none of you will have to use them."  
  
Shinji looked at Mana for a while before finally nodding. "Very well."  
  
Shinji got onboard the special command transport and had it lifted off. Mana quickly boarded the Trident and lifted off too. The two vehicles flew almost next to each other as they left Japanese territory and came out into the ocean.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka had gathered everyone including Yui and Kyoko inside the hanger. Shinji had already left, which wasn't surprising. The security team Toji had put together had already lifted off while everyone else was boarding the transport. The suit was being loaded on as Asuka briefed everyone.  
  
"So far intelligence is sketchy at best," she said, "We believe that the Angel is capable of creating servants that are extremely effective at melee combat. However, all of this is still not confirmed as the video we got from the satellite might have problems with it. For now, we're to deploy and wait for further instructions."  
  
"What is General Ikari doing?" Crystal asked.  
  
"He is already on his way to Russia. Let's get on board and catch up with him."  
  
They boarded the transport and it lifted off. When they were all on Yui and Kyoko approached Rei and Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, we have something for you," Kyoko said.  
  
Behind the two scientists an American private was carrying a large case. He opened it and saluted the four before walking off. Asuka and Rei looked in and saw what looked like a sword. The handle was actually carved out of the blade though the angle was slanted in from where the blade reached down towards the handle.  
  
"This is a prog sword," Yui explained, "It also can vibrate at a molecular level and is quite able to cut through most known substances. It might come in handy."  
  
"Thanks," said Asuka, "Is this designed to be wielded using the suit or without?"  
  
"Both," Kyoko replied, "though it would be more balanced if you used it with the suit."  
  
Rei took out the sword and tested its weight and balance. It would indeed prove useful once they confronted the enemy.  
  
"Do you have any other toys for us?" Asuka asked her mother.  
  
"Just wait and see," Kyoko said with a wink.  
  
They then sat down and strapped in. It would be a long flight to Russia.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By the time Asuka and the others arrived a base camp and perimeter had already been set up at the old Russian airbase. Shinji could be seen talking with several Section 2 agents. He waved them away and ran to meet the others as they got off.  
  
"Everyone here?" he asked.  
  
Asuka nodded.  
  
"Good. Asuka, try on the suit. We may need it this time."  
  
The suit was being transported using a large steel crate and was extremely heavy. They were using a forklift to get it off and into one of the buildings. Asuka shivered in the cold, not happy to be caught here wearing lab clothes.  
  
"Some coats have been made available," Shinji said to the shivering people, "They're in the main building so get one and try not to freeze to death."  
  
Everyone literally ran to get coats and found that they all looked like the one Shinji was wearing. Completely unimaginative and plain, but they would do. When they came out they saw Mana talking with Shinji. The Trident was parked off to the side of the base with several soldiers guarding it. Asuka walked over and refrained from glaring at Mana. The other did the same.  
  
"When do we move out?" she asked.  
  
"Once the suit is up and running," said Shinji, "You, me, and Rei will move in to take care of this Angel. The others will stay behind and watch. Mana will offer artillery support and a fast getaway if things get too hot."  
  
Asuka nodded acceptingly. She went off to get suited up.  
  
"You still think she hates me?" Mana asked.  
  
"She doesn't like you," said Shinji, "Just try not to do anything that will get her mad."  
  
Mana nodded and didn't try to hug Shinji or anything. It was good advice no matter what.  
  
Shinji walked to the VTOL craft waiting for him. A few minutes later Asuka came out wearing a very bulky looking suit. It completely covered her body and most of her head was covered with a visor. She walked over to Shinji slowly, as if unsure how to.  
  
"Ready?" Shinji asked.  
  
He could barely see Asuka's head bob up and down. Rei was behind her and watched to make sure Asuka didn't fall or something. The three got in and the craft lifted off. Mana's Trident followed closely behind.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Angel sensed the approach of some very powerful beings. He saw the two craft and focused his sense on them. There were three humans capable of utilizing their AT-Field, though one of them wasn't as nearly strong as the other two. The pilot of that strange craft showed some capability to use her AT-Field, but it hadn't manifested so she wasn't too much of a threat. However, it was the two powerful humans that intrigued him.  
  
He probed deeper and realized that one of them was Lilith, the Second Angel. The Mother. That was certainly interesting. The memories of other Angels told him that Lilith fought for her children now. Therefore, she would be a threat.  
  
The other presence was also familiar. The Angel quickly discarded the notion that the being was Adam. However, he still recognized it. The Messiah? This changed almost everything. The Angel quickly summoned another army to do its bidding. The Messiah would be a grave threat indeed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The VTOL craft landed and the three climbed out, Asuka carrying the prog sword. They walked the rest of the way and found a wall of things standing in their way. They looked very much like what had slaughtered the villagers and had blade extending from their arms.  
  
"Destroy them," Shinji ordered.  
  
As if that was a signal, the things swarmed them. The first group struck Shinji's AT-Field and it flashed for a second before all of them fell to pieces. Rei produced a sword-shaped AT-Field and used it to slice through any attacker that approached. Asuka had some trouble getting hers up but the prog sword served her well and killed her assailants. After finishing off this group, the walked into the village.  
  
Seconds after stepping in, a massive army of the things appeared. They tried to get closer to the three but still encountered the AT-Fields. Sparks appeared as they slashed at the fields with their blades to no effect. Finally Shinji grew tired of this and destroyed all of them with a gesture. That was when the Angel appeared. He looked kind of like Kaworu, but had longer hair. He advanced towards them and spread out his own AT- Field. Suddenly he started running extremely quickly, dashing about. Shinji was barely able to keep track of him but couldn't stop him from launching the first attack.  
  
The Angel neutralized Asuka's AT-Field almost immediately and slashed through the suit. Asuka screamed out in pain as the blade cut through the wiring and circuitry, leaving a bloody gash in Asuka's stomach. She dropped the sword which deactivated.  
  
Shinji cursed and quickly grabbed the fallen sword. An AT-Field overlapped it and suddenly the sword started vibrating again. He saw the Angel come in for a second attack. Shinji didn't think, he simply reacted. The blade sliced right through the Angel's chest and stopped him. Finally, he fell to his knees. Shinji walked over to the Angel and lowered his face level to the Angel's.  
  
"Who is your master?" he asked.  
  
"You," the Angel said before falling and losing consciousness.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the command center Rachel couldn't help but be impressed. Shinji had now mastered two of the three Angels that had appeared. He had managed to find both their weaknesses and exploited it. But what would happen in the long run?  
  
End of Scenario 8  
  
I've learned most of the meaning behind a lot of the stuff in Evangelion, except for this. Where did they come up with the names for the Angels? Adam is pretty obvious, but what about the rest?  
  
Z98 


	9. To the One I Love

I can be poetic when I want to be, but right now I'm trying to work out how I feel about a girl so I'm really stressed.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 9: To the One I Love  
  
Shinji ignored the Angel once he was defeated and ran to Asuka. He opened up the armor and pulled her out, careful to avoid the wires that had been cut. She was still hurt and any shocks from the wires could injury her even more. Shinji ripped off some of the coat he was wearing and placed it over where the Angel had slashed through her armor. He ripped off a few other strips and tied it down to apply pressure and keep the wound from bleeding out too much and also to protect it from the cold.  
  
"Rei, let's go," he ordered.  
  
Shinji picked Asuka up and ran to the VTOL craft with Rei close behind him carrying the suit. They boarded and a medic onboard removed the wound and examined it. He strapped Asuka down on a stretcher and removed the temporary bandage Shinji put on. The medic quickly cleaned it and applied some antibiotics to keep anything from causing an infection. From there he wrapped the wound properly and finished all this before they arrived back at base.  
  
The craft landed with the Trident a few feet behind it. Shinji and the medic carried Asuka out towards the large US Air Force transport that they had used to get to Russia. Rei deposited the suit onto its stand while Mana got off the Trident. They were quickly joined by Yui and Kyoko. Kyoko immediately began examining her daughter's wounds and talked with the medic.  
  
"Pack everything up," Shinji said to Toji, "I want nothing left for the Russians to pick over. Once you're done, pull out and return to base."  
  
Toji nodded and moved to do just that. Mana ran over to Shinji and held onto him by the shoulder.  
  
"Shinji, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Shinji replied, "Asuka isn't. I'm taking her back to NERV immediately. Can you stay here and help secure the Angel? It isn't dead and I want it alive."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shinji nodded his thanks and walked to the plane. Rachel appeared next to him and got on with him, though her guards kept a weary eye on her. The plane took off from the airbase and headed back towards Japan with most of the people onboard. Back at the airbase, Toji assigned several agents to guard the Trident and sent a few other agents with Mana to secure the Angel. This was the second Angel they would be capturing, and Toji wanted to make no mistakes whatsoever.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka slowly came to consciousness and opened her eyes. They felt heavy as the redhead blinked a few times, each time feeling like an eternity before her eyes opened again. She felt a breathing mask over her mouth and nose and felt oxygen flowing into her lungs. It felt kind of cool and comforting and yet something felt wrong. Memories flashed through her head and Asuka suddenly remembered the wound the Angel had inflicted on her. She expected pain to shoot through her body, but instead all she felt was a numbness. Was that a good thing?  
  
Asuka turned her head slightly to the side and saw Shinji sitting next to the bed, napping. He looked exhausted and probably was. A small smile appeared on her face as Asuka guessed as to why Shinji was here. He kept his promise, and was still by her side. Asuka sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. She was so tired, and yet she didn't know why.  
  
The door opened and Asuka glanced over, barely able to move her head. Kyoko walked in and saw that her daughter was awake. The two women exchanged a mutual smile but neither said anything, for there was still someone in the room that was asleep. Kyoko walked over and gently shook Shinji. His eyes opened and he looked at her. Kyoko shifted her eyes and looked back at Asuka and Shinji got the message. He turned and took her hand.  
  
"Hey. How are you doing?"  
  
Asuka tried to speak but Shinji shushed her.  
  
"Don't try to talk too much," he said, "There were some toxins on the Angel's blade and your body is still recovering. Just rest, okay?"  
  
Asuka nodded slightly and closed her eyes. It felt a lot better knowing someone was watching over her now. Why hadn't she realized that before? Oh you, her stupid, stupid pride.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hikari and Maya had gotten little in the way of sleep once the Dead Sea Scrolls had been recovered. The originals were actually in plastic cases to keep them from being damaged, and everything had been scanned into a computer. Now a team was pouring over the information with them. Currently they had found the entire plan for a human-controlled Third Impact, and a few other vague references to Armageddon, which didn't really help. However, the mathematical equations were rather interesting and they were currently working on them.  
  
"What do you think?" Hikari said to Maya.  
  
The two were looking at a very interesting equation that both believed to be the key to properly understanding the S2 organs that Angels utilized. Though NERV and Seele had put S2 organs to use before, neither truly understood how they functioned. Even the new American cold-fusion generator based off of the S2 organ wasn't fully understood, and one of those was supplying NERV with electricity. With all that in mind, both wanted to know what they were truly using.  
  
"Somehow the S2 organ is capable of extracting the full amount of energy held within things," said Maya, "That means they can use a sugar cube and keep a car running for a few thousand years."  
  
"But the only problem with that is where would they store all the energy? And besides, the S2 organ is supposed to be able to provide energy forever. From that theory, once it runs out of matter it would shut down."  
  
"But I think this explains it," Maya said as she pulled out another sheet. "This formula here is the reverse of this one. That means some of the energy the S2 engine uses is reconverted back into matter. What's more, the energy from one sugar cube could be used to make ten."  
  
"That means this engine creates more than it uses," said Hikari, "If we can get this to work properly, we just solved the energy crisis!"  
  
"Whoever wrote these solved it," said Maya, "but we still have a long way to go. Remember the incident with the American Second Branch?"  
  
"Of course," said Hikari, "I read about it after I joined NERV."  
  
"Well, that just shows there is still a stability problem. That means something in the structure was flawed. But maybe we can correct it with these."  
  
"Did you ever imagine you would ever find something like this?" Hikari asked, "that you would ever have the chance to study these?"  
  
Maya smiled at her coworker's enthusiasm. "Never. I had heard about the Dead Sea Scrolls, but otherwise I never thought that I would have them in my hands. Back when I was still a tech, there were a lot of unanswered questions, but now both of us have the chance to find the answers."  
  
"Dr. Horaki, please come to the training area," a voice announced over the PA.  
  
"I'll try to get back soon," Hikari said and left.  
  
Maya couldn't help but wonder how things would turn out this time. Hikari was a nice young woman, and the two had grown close. When Hikari had joined NERV, Maya had guided her along and now the two shared a mother- daughter relationship. Hikari apparently needed one as her own mother had died. Maya sighed. Just because large disasters took place didn't mean small miracles couldn't happen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rei had taken over the training of the trainees now that Shinji was too tired and was constantly watching over Asuka. The Japanese government had backed down, but now they were filing complaints that Shinji was neglecting his job because of a woman. What they didn't know was that Shinji was in no mood for games and Rei had gone to great lengths to keep the complaints from reaching his ears. The US had gone on a vicious diplomatic rampage and looked like they would be ruining Ambassador Hikowa's career.  
  
Rei looked at the candidates. The three newcomers from Europe were no longer strangers, and currently none of them could so much as even come close to creating an AT-Field with the suit. They continually practiced and put in more work trying to get an AT-Field to come online because once they did, they would be the frontline troops. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Hikari, and Toji all had a lot to do with research, paperwork, and security. Toji had gone on assignment again to try to track down Kensuke, so he would most likely not learn how to control his AT-Field anytime soon.  
  
"Run through the exercise again," Rei ordered.  
  
Leon looked like he was about to complain, but one sharp look from Rei silenced him. All three of the new recruits were undisciplined, and apparently none of them had worked with any military organization before. The exercises being run were all mind-relaxation techniques. Once the candidates could learn to relax, they could start focusing on other parts of their brain, parts that normally they couldn't tap. The control of the AT-Field laid in that direction. The Children had never had to learn how to do this because they tapped their AT-Fields naturally, but this was the only way for these people to learn how to use their AT-Fields.  
  
Hikari entered the room and looked around. Leon smiled at her but Hikari ignored the man. She walked over to Rei.  
  
"What is it Rei?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I received a report from Dr. Ikari regarding your current physical condition," said Rei, "It is our mutual belief that you should not participate in the training. We do not know what kind of effect it would have on your child, so we are being careful about it."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks for being concerned."  
  
"Of course. What would my brother think of me if I wasn't?"  
  
It would have been a lot more convincing if Rei had smiled, but it was Rei.  
  
"Also, one other thing," said Rei, "Here."  
  
Rei handed Hikari a data disk. Hikari gave the First Child a questioning look.  
  
"This is the key to unlocking the Dead Sea Scrolls," said Rei, "Every Angel knows it, but we each have only a part. However, because of how our memory is connected, I have managed to piece this key together. Hopefully it will be helpful."  
  
Hikari smiled at the blue-haired woman standing before her.  
  
"Thanks Rei. But remember, you're human too."  
  
Hikari left the room and returned to the lab with the key.  
  
Rei turned her attention back to the three candidates. Suddenly she sensed something and realized that Crystal had flashed. It was rather impressive. The British candidate may be the first one to actually tone into her AT- Field. The only problem was that she was the most reluctant to do so. Not unlike Shinji in a way.  
  
"Alright," Rei said, "We're done for today. Get some rest all of you. Crystal, tomorrow you will start training with the suit, providing it's repaired."  
  
Crystal looked scared all of a sudden but the moment Leon placed an arm around her waist she calmed. Rei still didn't fully understand this kind of relationship, but it wasn't for her to judge. For now, she would simply let it alone, but the moment it started interfering with the work she'd have to do something about it. Perhaps Yui could give her some advice about this.  
  
Grace showered with Crystal in the women's locker room. According to their current instructor, Rei, this had been where the pilots had changed into their plug suits before battle or sync tests. She should feel proud to be here, but for some reason she didn't. While Crystal was the one that displayed her concerns more openly, it was Grace that felt them more deeply.  
  
"Do you really think we're to fight these things?" Crystal asked again, "I mean, you saw what happened to the Second Child. She was pretty beat up and was in surgery for a while. And from what I heard she just woke up."  
  
"Don't worry so much," Grace advised her coworker, "They need us to help fight. You remember how exhausted the general was when we first came? He looked like he was about to drop dead! I mean, the man works way too hard."  
  
"But that's because he fights Angels," Crystal said, "We will have to fight Angels soon too. Will we have the strength to do it?"  
  
"If we don't we're all dead. Besides, how hard can it be? You saw how well the original pilots did it."  
  
"But can we really live up to that?"  
  
Grace sighed as she let the water run down her body. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking over at Crystal. The other woman was staring back at her.  
  
"I don't know," Grace finally said, "All I know is that we either do or we don't. But try to forget about it, okay? Isn't Leon taking you out on a date tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's like he keeps trying to hit on every woman in the organization."  
  
"He's only playing around, and I doubt he would try to hurt you."  
  
Crystal nodded and took in a deep breath. She turned off the water and got her towel. It had come as a great surprise when she had been drafted out of her home town and sent all the way around the world to Japan. She had never wanted to come to Japan and become a soldier, but life was rarely accommodating. But there was one good thing so far, and that was meeting Leon. Everyone else seemed so downcast at times. When she had first met General Ikari, she had thought she would faint upon seeing him. There was a coldness around him that scared the living shit out of her. And him being the commanding officer of NERV didn't help either.  
  
"It's kind of strange that so many of the command staff officers are all settled," Crystal chatted on, "I mean, the head of security is married to the assistant-head of the Science Division. Wait, no she isn't. She's the head of the technical division. Come to think of it, what is her job?"  
  
"Don't ask me," Grace said, "I don't really know what her job is, though I've seen her working with the Science Division a lot."  
  
"Ah well. Hey, why don't you join us? Maybe meet a guy too?"  
  
"I don't know," Grace said, unsure of herself visibly now. "I'm not sure I want to meet someone right now."  
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of starting a relationship! That certainly doesn't sound right."  
  
Grace shook her head at that comment. "Believe me Crystal, it's a lot more complicated than that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home for dinner."  
  
"Grace, if you keep this up you'll be single forever. Come on! Take a chance!"  
  
Grace looked over at the other woman as she dressed. Something in those words had reached her, and she wasn't sure why. But why didn't she take a chance?  
  
"Alright," she finally conceded, "I'll come with you. Where are we going?"  
  
"Downtown. There are some great bars there, and one of them is especially reserved for NERV personnel and their families. Come on, get changed and let's go!"  
  
Grace smiled and did just that.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji had needed to take a break from watching over Asuka. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was simply the fact that he was too tired and frustrated right now. He was currently in one of the gyms holding the prog sword. It had proven its use during the battle with the last Angel. That reminded him, he still needed to talk to that Angel.  
  
Shinji activated the sword and started doing stances with it. While in the US he had learned the basics on how to use a sword because he had always felt stupid being able to use one in an EVA but never in real life. However, there was no one to train with here. Sarah had been a good swordswoman before her death, and both had dueled many times before. However, the incident with Adam had ended all that.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sam struck out again but somehow Sarah still blocked him. It was extremely frustrating for him to constantly be deflected. Besides, whoever loses pays for dinner tonight. So far, Sarah had been enjoying a lot of free meals. He ducked an attempt by Sarah to hit on the head with the practice sword and struck out. The two locked blades and both used all their strength to hold it. Sam had a slight advantage, but Sarah always came up with little tricks to get past his strength. This time was no exception.  
  
Sarah suddenly relaxed and Sam tripped forward, losing his balance. She thrust forward but Shinji had one desperate move he could attempt. He raised his arm slightly and let the blade slide right through the open air. Quickly, Sam grabbed the blade of the sword and held it right next to his skin, just under his armpit. The palm of his hand was above the blade and his figures struggled to hold it down and keep it from being pushed up. However, that soon didn't matter as Sam brought his sword next to Sarah's neck.  
  
Sarah smiled and let go of her sword. Sam relaxed and let the practice sword fall to the ground. Normally Delta Force didn't encourage such things, but twice now knowing how to use a sword had saved Sam and his team's life, so it was tolerated. He also had the scars to prove it.  
  
"So where are we going to dinner tonight?" Sam asked as he smiled.  
  
"Well, since you always take me to those great European places, I think it's time we tried something Asian."  
  
"Fine by me," said Sam, "Chinese?"  
  
"Definitely," Sarah agreed, "How is Jessica doing?"  
  
"Fine for now," said Sam, "I'll be visiting her after dinner. She'll probably want the leftovers too."  
  
"Hospital food isn't that good," Sarah observed, "Should we go now?"  
  
"After we both take a shower," said Sam, "We both need it."  
  
Sarah laughed in way of agreement and both went to their respective locker rooms. Sam took off his work clothes and dumped them into one of the washing machines. He took a quick shower to get the sweaty smell off his body before changing back into a standard uniform. Sarah, as usual, was waiting for him outside. They both hopped into Sam's car and drove downtown. Sarah gave him the address and Sam found it easily. It was actually a nice looking restaurant with several other couples and two other families inside. They took a seat and Sarah ordered for both of them.  
  
"Sam, did you hear about all that fuss that NERV has been making lately?" Sarah asked, "I mean, yeah they did save the world, but that doesn't entitle them to anything they want."  
  
"What is it this time?" Sam replied, "It isn't as if they haven't asked for stuff before."  
  
"Yeah, but this time they're asking for the records of every American citizen. I wonder who they're looking for."  
  
I know, Sam though silently. Was it time to tell Sarah? Would she actually believe him? No, just a while longer. Besides, he had a daughter to look after too.  
  
Their food arrived soon after and the two chow down. Sarah had been right, this place was pretty good. They continued talking about family, friends, work, and the current state of the world while they ate. To some, it might not have been interesting, but they found it to be so. After they'd finished, Sarah paid just like she was supposed to and they left. Tonight, they would share each other's bed again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji sliced through the air one more time before deactivating the sword. He planted it into the ground and sighed. Sarah had kept a diary and wrote down a lot of intimate things down. After her death, it had been left to him. Some of it had actually annoyed Shinji, but as he had read on he had seen through her doubts. However, there was one thing that angered him when he had read it. He had not been angry at Sarah, but at Misato and Adam.  
  
It had been the last entry of the entire diary, the last thing Sarah had written down.  
  
I'm pregnant. I am carrying Sam's, Shinji's child, and I don't know how to tell him. All I know is that this child is mine as well as his, and I will take care of it no matter what. I just hope Sam will help me in this task.  
  
Tears welled up in Shinji's eyes again. Adam had stayed quiet for some time now, and Shinji wasn't exactly in the mood to talk either. However, there was one thing for sure. He would not let Asuka die. He had lost a person he loved, but in reality he had lost two people he loved, his child and the woman that had wanted to share a life with him. But life was cruel and took that away from him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey Grace!"  
  
Grace looked over and saw Shigeru waving at her. He had a mug of beer in the other hand. Grace smiled and waved back.  
  
"Come over and join us!"  
  
Grace looked again and saw that Makoto was also sitting with him. Well, there was no harm in doing so. The German walked over and sat next to Shigeru and ordered a drink.  
  
"Haven't seen you here before," Shigeru said.  
  
"I don't really know too much about the city," Grace admitted.  
  
"So that's why you go out, to see what it is like!" said Shigeru, "Right Makoto!"  
  
"Of course. Say, how's your training going? Rei isn't being too tough is she?"  
  
"She isn't really tough," said Grace, "She just has this commanding stance that gets you to follow orders."  
  
"Sounds just like her," said Makoto, "You do know she's related to General Ikari, right?"  
  
Grace nodded and sipped her drink. "She's his brother."  
  
"Half-brother really," said Shigeru, "though I don't really understand the relationship that clearly. There's a lot missing. But that commanding authority seems to be genetic."  
  
"General Ikari's really scary," Grace admitted, "When he looks at you, you feel like you did something wrong, even if you didn't."  
  
"Kind of like his father, but not as bad," Makoto suggested, "Shinji's a lot kinder and compassionate. He used to spend time on the command deck and talk to us when there wasn't much going on. He hasn't done that too much since he got back, but we've all been really busy."  
  
Grace didn't respond so Shigeru picked the conversation up.  
  
"Back during the Angel War, everything was really tense and none of us knew the EVA pilots too well. But Shinji made a conscious effort to talk to us, and to earn our trust. Believe me, when he first came back I was wondering who he was. But after everything ended, I see why he tried to scare us so badly."  
  
"Was fighting the Angels hard?" Grace asked.  
  
"Of course," Shigeru said, his voice a whisper. "We lost a lot of friends because of the Angels, and because of Seele."  
  
Grace knew what they were talking about. The NERV Massacre was known by almost everyone, and the entire thing caused a lot of commotion. But she also knew that there were a few holes in the story. Maybe she would find out what they were once she was officially a frontline officer. Lost in her train of thought, she didn't notice Shigeru glancing over at her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji had showered and changed into a clean uniform. He was now back in Asuka's room, still exhausted. He sat down next to her and ran his hand through her bright red hair.  
  
"You're still beautiful, no matter what."  
  
Shinji crossed his arms and closed his eyes. There was more to life than fighting. Much more.  
  
End of Scenario 9  
  
This chapter was simply a reflection of the past, another twist in relationships, introduction of a potential relationship, and finally showing the weariness of everyone. Also, one person provided me with a lot of stuff about the meaning of the Angel's names, but a few were missing like Tabris. Another person said that Lilith was Adam's first wife, but again I do not have the meaning. Anyone who knows, please tell me.  
  
This chapter was shorter than normal, and I'm sure I could make it longer but right now Shinji isn't the only one exhausted. My life is getting really complicated just because of one girl, and a major influence of this chapter was me venting my current frustration. I like the girl, but damn it, it's getting more and more complicated.  
  
Z98 


	10. Convergence

I had not realized that my fic was so tense right now. Well, it's to be expected.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 10: Convergence  
  
"That was really pathetic," Asuka muttered, "How did I get my butt kicked like that?"  
  
"Because the Angel was a lot more powerful than anyone realized," Shinji replied, "Now stop blaming yourself."  
  
"Yeah right. I used to be able to really hick an Angel's ass, but now I can't do anything."  
  
"Asuka, if you couldn't do anything, would you have a job here?"  
  
This kind of approach always worked with Asuka. Instead of questioning her strengths, Shinji questioned her commitment. Asuka knew what he was doing, but could never find a way to get around it. She simply nodded, trying to not get into an argument. She tried to hit him playfully, but Shinji easily caught it.  
  
"Come on. I'm sure the hospital food isn't that good."  
  
"Especially in a Japanese hospital. I remembered the food in Germany was much better."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "I visited there a few times. The sad thing is, I agree with you. In the US, hospital food was worse than what they fed us in the army."  
  
"I doubt it. I've tasted those MREs and even that new stuff the Special Forces used to eat. I still like the German food."  
  
"Even if you're an American?" Shinji joked.  
  
"I'm German," Asuka said defiantly.  
  
"Right. Anyways, I can get you out tomorrow. The doctors want to keep you here for one more day for observation. Okay?"  
  
"No, but I assume I don't have a choice."  
  
"Nope. Doctor's authority is greater than mine in this case."  
  
"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Shinji waved one last time before leaving the room. He checked the time and walked out of the wing. Asuka was currently in the medical wing deep underground in NERV, an area that was full of MATRIX soldiers because of the two Angels that currently lived there. They were mostly kept there because the scientists wanted to observe them and study them. Shinji ensured that the two were comfortable, more or less. However, it wasn't like he was really that ready to trust either Angel. But there was a time for everything. Right now, he just needed to find Mana.  
  
Mana was talking with one of the techs that had remained with the single Trident the Japanese government left behind. The US government hadn't cared that much, though it meant letting a Japanese military attaché in the complex.  
  
"Mana."  
  
Mana saw Shinji and waved the tech aside. The tech gave Shinji a look before walking off. Mana approached him with a smile.  
  
"Yes Shinji?"  
  
"I want you to take Rachel to the Tokyo 4 mall. She will be moving to a more permanent residence and she will be needing some decent clothes. Up to the challenge?"  
  
"How challenging can it be?" Mana asked.  
  
"She took a very long time choosing her name. That ought to tell you something."  
  
"Of course I'll take her."  
  
"Oh, and there will be a security detail with you. Don't be too surprised if you see people watching you."  
  
"I'd rather not think about it. Besides, it would be pretty strange if there wasn't some kind of security."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Later today sound fine?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shinji walked off to another part of the complex. He entered Section 2's main command center and found Toji leaning over one of the security officer's shoulders.  
  
"Did you get it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course. The Japanese military attaché is already sending a report back to the Japanese government."  
  
"I wonder how long it'll take for them to realize it's a setup?"  
  
"Long enough for us to spring the trap."  
  
"I never realized you had such a head for this kind of stuff," Toji said to his friend.  
  
"That's what I get for becoming a three-star general."  
  
"And the youngest one in history too."  
  
Shinji didn't bother saying anything. Instead he simply looked at the video of the Japanese military attaché running up to Mana.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Lieutenant Kirishima."  
  
Mana stopped and turned around, finding the SSDF attaché standing behind her.  
  
"Is there something I could do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Is it true that General Ikari is allowing this Angel to roam around outside of NERV?" the attaché replied.  
  
"I'm not sure how this concerns you," Mana replied.  
  
"That Angel is a danger to society and if General Ikari refuses to keep it under restraints, it should be destroyed. The Angels nearly destroyed humanity once, and the JSSDF will not allow it to happen again."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"General Ikari is not to be trusted," the attaché said, "His father tried to initiate the Third Impact too, and who knows why he's keeping the Angels alive."  
  
"Major, the reason you do not know is probably because General Ikari does not want you to know," Mana said, "The reason behind that is he most likely does not trust the JSSDF after we nearly killed him. I find that to be quite understandable."  
  
"Are you saying that you side with General Ikari?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am. I trust in his judgment as he has the most experience in dealing with these Angels. Is there anything else?"  
  
"You still have not answered my question," the attaché said, "Is General Ikari going to let the Angel wander around outside of NERV?"  
  
"General Ikari is moving the Angel to a more permanent residence, and believes that she requires some clothes. He feels that, as the Angel has a female form, I could be of assistance."  
  
"And you accepted."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"I will expect a full report regarding the event," the attaché said.  
  
"You will have to ask General Ikari for one," Mana shot back, "The Angel is his responsibility and I am currently under his command. Also, I am rather sure that General Ikari is listening to our conversation even now."  
  
"As am I. But General Ikari is not infallible. He is only human."  
  
The attaché walked off, leaving Mana very worried. The JSSDF was planning something, but she didn't know what. Were they going to try to kill Shinji? No, they couldn't be that stupid. Or could they?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"She's pretty smart," Toji observed.  
  
"That she is. Double the security detail for Rachel."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hikari was finishing reviewing the plans for the construction of the massive defensive wall around Tokyo 4 when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
The door opened revealing Mana. She walked in and sat down in front of Hikari.  
  
"Hi Mana. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm worried about the JSSDF," Mana said to her, "I think they're going to try to pull something, and it might involve hurting Shinji."  
  
"Oh? Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"I think he already knows, but he isn't acting upon it in any way."  
  
Hikari nodded. "Shinji probably has a handle on the situation. But for now, try not to worry about it. Just trust him. He's gotten us this far and no one has gotten killed yet."  
  
"That's true. Hey, do you want to come shopping with me? Shinji wanted me to help Rachel pick out some clothes."  
  
"Rachel? The Angel? Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that said trust in Shinji," Mana reminded her, "Come on, it'll be fun! When was the last time you had a chance to really go shopping? Besides, it's all covered."  
  
Those last few words caught Hikari's attention.  
  
"Really? Then I don't see why not. What time?"  
  
"I'm thinking around one. Think you'll be free?"  
  
"Sure," Hikari confirmed, "Just let me wrap up this report and I'll be there. After lunch at one."  
  
"Agreed. I'll see you at Rachel's room in the medical wing."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kensuke read the intercepted SSDF message and frowned. Shinji couldn't have been that stupid. This almost had to be a trap, and yet the SSDF was still willing to walk into it just to get a chance to get their hands on an Angel. Well, they could try, but they would not succeed. But if such an attempt was made public, the Japanese government would lose a lot of face for screwing up such an operation. That meant they must have some kind of insurance policy to make sure it would not fail. But what?  
  
"Kaji, I think you should see this."  
  
Kaji walked over and took a seat next to Kensuke. He was handed some papers which he looked over quickly.  
  
"Doesn't look good," Kaji said, "Shinji at least knows what he's doing with the Angels. The SSDF might screw everything up."  
  
"And also destroy whatever chance we have. I'm starting to think Misato's plan to bring the Ark to Earth would have been a good thing."  
  
"Not really. But I don't think the SSDF can pull this off."  
  
"Neither do I, so they must have some kind of insurance in case they screw up. Mind sharing any thoughts you have on this?"  
  
Kaji reread the paper, looking for any indication of something the Japanese government could use. So far, most of the legal stuff was flimsy at best, though could become annoying. But it wasn't enough. There had to be something else, but what?  
  
"I have no idea what the SSDF plans, but I just hope it isn't suicidal," he said.  
  
"Couldn't you find out?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to test that right now. For now, we watch and wait. But I don't think the JSSDF can maintain control over an Angel, so they're probably going to try to kill her."  
  
"Shinji's amassing an army of Angels. We should just be glad that he hasn't tried to control any of the larger ones. But what if he does?"  
  
Kaji shrugged. "Then he becomes invincible. We have to make sure something balances him out. Perhaps Rei could do that."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I want a warning sent to Kensuke and his friends," Shinji said, "Make sure they understand they are not to interfere."  
  
"You sure you want to do that to your friend?" Toji asked.  
  
"No, but he's digging far too deep. If he stays out of this, then at least he'll be partially safe."  
  
"Fine. By the way, I have a question for you. How the hell did you get this much freedom to do all this?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Shinji threw a folder onto the table and Toji placed his hand down, stopping it. He opened the folder and started reading, an eyebrow rising as his eyes ran down the paper.  
  
Orders to Lieutenant General Shinji Ikari.  
  
Utilize whatever means necessary to ensure destruction of Angels. Study any Angels that are captured. Maintain friendly relations with the Chinese government. Ensure Japanese government learns nothing regarding Angels and US technology. Ensure Japanese government does not interfere with US operations.  
  
"That does leave you with a lot of freedom," Toji noted, "Okay, how are we going to ambush the SSDF?"  
  
"Five teams of MATRIX soldiers are waiting them and right I really don't think that Rachel should have any problems."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The phone rang and Shinji picked it up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shinji, it's Mana. Rachel, Hikari, and I are going shopping now. Just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Very well. Be careful."  
  
"Of course." Shinji hung up and looked at Toji. "They're on their way."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Here we are," Hikari said happily, "This is such a great store to buy things in."  
  
The three women entered The Gap and started browsing through clothes. Mana and Hikari did most of the browsing and showed Rachel some of the latest fashions. The Angel wasn't too sure about why certain things seemed acceptable and some things weren't, but she hadn't spent enough time around humans so she didn't expect to understand.  
  
Rachel had changed into one of the shirts that Hikari had chosen for her when she walked out of the dressing room. She was then promptly pushed back in by Mana.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
  
"You didn't put on any pants," said Mana, "That's what's wrong. You can't do that."  
  
"Oh. Is it inappropriate?"  
  
"Yes. Now at least put on a skirt."  
  
Mana showed Rachel the right direction the skirt should go and left the Angel to figure out the rest of it. She came out, this time dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse.  
  
"That looks good on you," Hikari complimented.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They had picked out their clothes and headed up to the food court. Rachel didn't really have to eat but she tasted some of the food. Hikari had a traditional Japanese lunch while Mana ate something called McDonalds. Mana's meal was rather greasy.  
  
"Where should we go next?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe we should take Rachel to some of the music and video stores. How about it?"  
  
"It is fine with me," Rachel replied.  
  
Suddenly dozens of soldiers in uniform burst into the food court, rifles out and aimed.  
  
"Get down!" they shouted.  
  
Several people started screaming and they quickly got down onto the ground. A soldier ran up to Rachel and grabbed her arm. Hikari tried to get up and stop him but was clubbed on the head by another soldier's rifle butt. Mana kicked one of the soldiers aside and attacked the one holding Rachel but was also knocked unconscious.  
  
"You're coming with us," the soldier said to Rachel.  
  
Rachel's red eyes flashed and suddenly the soldier was thrown off of the level and fell down the ground floor. He screamed as he fell to his death, finally silenced when he hit the ground. Other soldiers opened fire but their bullets struck an AT-Field and bounced off. Rachel waved her hand and several of the soldiers simply exploded, their organs raining down on everyone else.  
  
Flashes exploded and several other soldiers suddenly dropped. Soldiers in large black armor appeared and opened fire, killing the remaining enemy troops.  
  
"Clear!" one shouted.  
  
"Ms Rachel, are you okay?" a soldier asked.  
  
"I am fine, but what about the others?"  
  
One of the medics was looking over Hikari and Mana.  
  
"They'll be okay," he said, "We'll get them out of here."  
  
The civilians were being rounded up and escorted out of the building by the soldiers while other men came in and examined the bodies of the dead soldiers.  
  
"I'd say SSDF Special Forces," one said.  
  
"Hell. All right, get the cleanup crew in here. Ms Rachel, we have to get you out of here."  
  
Rachel nodded and was escorted out. She saw Hikari and Mana being loaded up into two ambulances and driven off. She hoped they would be okay. Both had shown kindness towards her and if they had been harmed the Japanese government would pay in blood.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ms Hikowa, the United States government demands an explanation to this operation," Larson shouted, "This is an act of war and the US is treating it as such. In reality, we would have already declared war. We are now providing your government with a chance to explain yourself."  
  
"Members of the United Nations," Hikowa said, "The Japanese government noticed that the US forces were foolish enough to allow an Angel to go out unsupervised and to a place where civilians frequented. If you expected us to stand still and let such a potential danger to our citizens wander around free, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Ms Hikowa, the Angel was not unsupervised. There were three teams of our elite Special Forces watching over her as well as one of your officers, which I might add your forces attacked and rendered unconscious. Also, your troops attacked a pregnant woman, the head of the engineering department and wife to the head of Section 2, in your attempt to kidnap the Angel. If you do not apologize and claim full responsibilities for these irresponsible and stupid actions, the United States will be very displeased. Also, we demand that you pay reparations for your actions."  
  
"Mr. Larson, the United States does not dictate to the Japanese government. It was your government that allowed an Angel to walk around in a major city. That would be your fault and we took the actions that seemed necessary. Also, the Secretary General was well aware of this and approved it."  
  
"Is that true?" Larson demanded.  
  
"It is," Karina said, "I made a decision to rectify a situation that has been growing dangerously. The United States will desist in these actions and follow the UN's orders. These Angels are to be placed at an UN controlled base, not just US. Also, Japanese soldiers are to be stationed in and around NERV. It is unacceptable for the US to control NERV by itself."  
  
Technically, the Secretary General had the powers to order such things, though none had ever used it like this. These powers had been given to the Secretary General after the Second Impact to avoid complete chaos, and had worked. Now, Karina was invoking them. This should have worked, but the US had one final card to play.  
  
"No."  
  
The chamber fell deathly silent.  
  
"What did you say?" Karina demanded, her voice rising.  
  
"I said no. The United States of America will not bend to some foreign power. As of now, we are declaring ourselves independent from the United Nations. We are a sovereign nation and if what you say is true, than the actions of the UN is an act of war. If you continue to pursue this course of action, then there will be a state of war between the UN and the United States. Make no mistake, we are ready to fight it and we will be the winners."  
  
The statement Larson had made was unprecedented. No nation dared leave the UN because of the power it represented, but now the US had just done it. However, that was not the only surprise.  
  
"We, the Federal Republic of Germany, also are leaving the United Nations," the German ambassador said, "The German government fully agrees with the United States in this matter and we believe that the UN does not have the authority to hold any nation within its collective by force. The time for the UN is past. It is time for the nations to decide on their own how to grow."  
  
"You cannot do this!" Karina screamed, "No nation is allowed to leave the UN. Doing that is an act of war and it would not matter if you do not have a state of war with the UN. Consider carefully what you are doing."  
  
"We have considered it," said Larson, "I suggest all of you vacate this building within the next thirty minutes. Any foreign UN personnel found within these walls will be considered a spy and will be treated as such. You said that there is now a state of war between the UN and the United States and Germany. Very well. But be warned. We control two Angels and do not think we won't hesitate to attack. If we did, Japan would fall within a week and most of North America will be in our hands very quickly. Any other nations that wish to leave the UN simply have to contact us and we will offer whatever assistance we can."  
  
Larson and the German ambassador and their staff left the chamber. Within seconds the many other UN delegates started running out. They did not want to be caught within the UN building. All of them started making calls to get their planes ready to go. Larson had said that there was a state of war between the UN and the US. None of them wanted to be here when the thirty minutes expired.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hikari woke up slowly. She blinked a few times but quickly figured out where she was. She was at home and in bed. Toji was sitting next to her, watching her. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling.  
  
"Hey. What happened?"  
  
"Japanese troops jumped you," he replied, "The Americans stopped them though."  
  
He bent down and kissed her, holding it for quite some time.  
  
"I was worried," he said after breaking it.  
  
"Is the baby okay?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Yes. Dr. Ikari gave you a checkup while you were unconscious. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
Hikari smiled. Maybe it would be.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mana woke up in a hospital room and found Shinji reading next to her bed. Noticing she was awake, he closed the folder and looked at her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Though I'd like to give the guy who did this to me a piece of my mind."  
  
Shinji didn't smile. "Get some rest. You'll be out of here by tomorrow."  
  
He then got up and left. Mana couldn't help but notice how distant he seemed to be. Something had happened, but what? Tomorrow, she would find out.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shinji walked down the hallway to an isolated containment area. He walked in and looked down the window. Several doctors in environmental suits were working in the room, his mother one of them.  
  
"How is she?" Shinji asked one of the doctors in the room with him.  
  
"We don't know. This virus is like nothing we've ever seen before. But the MAGI are detecting an AT-Field. This may be one of the Angels that survived the destruction of the Ark."  
  
Shinji nodded. That was no comfort whatsoever. He placed a hand on the window and gazed down.  
  
"We'll get you out of this mess Rei, you have my promise on that."  
  
Deep within him, Shinji felt Adam stir. He wasn't sure why, but it felt wrong. Was the end so near? They'd only faced four Angels this time. Was that all that was needed to defeat humanity?  
  
End of Scenario 10  
  
The series is drawing to its greatest conflict. Please hold on as I am occupied with having to study for exams.  
  
Z98 


	11. The First Angel

I had redrafted the ending of the chapter because I didn't like it. All of you are lucky I was even able to do that much. Expect a long wait before any other EVA fics are updated.  
  
I would just like to say I hate short and choppy fics. Yes, I used to write them but I've been modifying my stories to be longer. A good EVA fic that has chapters should at least be around ten pages in my opinion.  
  
Adaptation  
  
Scenario 11: The First Angel  
  
Rei was hooked up to several life support systems and she wasn't doing very well. That was already clear to Yui Ikari. However, what could she do? The girl had grown on her and was like a daughter to her now. She checked the young woman's condition one more time before leaving to take a break. Kyoko came in to take her place.  
  
Yui sat down with a hot cup of coffee. Normally she would never touch the stuff but now she needed it desperately. She sipped some more and tried to stay awake. According to Shinji, something like this had happened before, what with the 11th Angel. However, this one was different. Instead of attacking computers, it was attacking humans. She would rather it try to get at the MAGI again. Asuka was just as good at designing a defense for the MAGI as Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
Yui turned her head slightly and saw Shinji. He looked completely beat.  
  
"Hey Shinji. Getting enough rest?"  
  
"Not really. Japanese forces have been positioning themselves to attack Tokyo 4 and the other US bases. Fortunately, we have the shield generator working. If they strike, we're going to hit them hard."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With everything we've got, including an N2 mine."  
  
"Shinji, you know I don't approve of all this fighting," Yui said, "I know the United States wants independence, and so does Germany, but isn't this taking it a bit too far?"  
  
"Hardly. If the UN persists, we might have to bring out the really big guns."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The United States has been developing a new type of Evangelion, one that is not biomechanical. They are currently being constructed in the NERV First Branch and I'm pretty sure the first three are nearing completion. They've perfected the EVA technology, Mom. They've eliminated the risks involved with piloting the things. There's no feedback and no risk of absorption. What do you think Project MATRIX was about? It's the advancement of the next step of human evolution, the true human evolution. Not by technology or through artificial means, but through the natural process."  
  
Yui nodded. "Now I see why the United States is following your scenario. You offer them a chance to be at the forefront of this new generation. But why did you make them that offer?"  
  
"To ensure that Third Impact will remain impossible," said Shinji, "With the Ark destroyed, and Lilith and Adam now unattainable, it is nearly impossible to attempt the Third Impact. However, there is one last thing I'm going to have to do, and it won't be pretty."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see, Mother."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Asuka was back up and talking with the other candidates. More suits had been manufactured and there was a total of four now. Toji and Hikari would not be involved in fighting the Angels directly for specific reasons, though Rei and Shinji could probably defeat any Angel that appeared. However, this latest one worried her. Rei was in stable condition, but that might deteriorate without warning. The other candidates were also slightly jumpy. Right now Crystal could create an AT-Field using the suit, as could Grace, but Leon was having some trouble. Unfortunately, generating an AT-Field was a learned skill, not something that came naturally.  
  
"For now we're to be on standby just in case the Angel tries to take over Rei's body and succeeds," she said, "Orders are to restrain her if that happens, but not to kill her. We can't afford that right now."  
  
"What if we can't restrain her?" Leon asked.  
  
"Then you can be the one to tell General Ikari that we killed his sister," Asuka replied coldly, "It would be hard to believe that all four of us could not contain one Angel."  
  
That got the point across, Asuka saw.  
  
Leon definitely had lost some of his confidence since coming here, a good thing since too much could get one killed. Asuka had nearly paid the price because of her pride once, and she hoped no one else would make the same mistakes she did. Unfortunately, humanity always repeated its mistakes, even though they might seem different.  
  
"How, activate your AT-Fields. I want to see how much power each of you can generate."  
  
The three candidates did as instructed and Asuka looked at the monitors. So far Crystal's AT-Field was the strongest. It was nothing compared to Shinji's, Rei's, or even hers, but it was enough to stop a bullet and that was pretty good. Now they simply had to make it stronger. The mental rigors of using an AT-Field could be tiring, but hopefully they wouldn't break the new candidates. Maya entered the observation booth and handed Asuka a folder.  
  
"We need to get their sync rates up to forty percent," she said.  
  
"What? Why that high?"  
  
"Read the file," Maya suggested.  
  
Asuka opened the file and did just that. Her reaction was enough to tell Maya she had found the appropriate section.  
  
"But, they're insane!"  
  
"The head of Project MATRIX is Shinji," Maya pointed out, "I don't think he'd do something like this on a whim."  
  
"But why do we need them again! Doesn't he remember what happened last time?"  
  
The 'them' that Asuka was referring to was the second generation MP EVAs. Built using Lilith's genes and cellular material, each one was very much like Unit 01. Able to regenerate quickly and very powerful, the new EVA series was the most powerful weapons on the planet.  
  
"I had no idea about this either," said Maya, "All I know is that six of them are being delivered here from the US."  
  
"Six? How many are there!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"Nine," Maya answered, "Asuka, you're not the only one who disapproves of this. However, it is very likely a war will soon start so the US is deploying them. This is a major threat to the United Nations and if they were delivered later they would certainly be intercepted."  
  
"EVAs should never be created," Asuka muttered, "Whose crazy idea was this!"  
  
"Shinji's. He's the head of Project MATRIX, remember?"  
  
Asuka's face twisted into an angry look.  
  
"Of all the people. He should know better than anyone when it comes to EVAs!"  
  
"Actually, that might be why Shinji decided to build them," Maya began, "Look at the designs. These EVAs are perfect. There is no risk of being absorbed and the sheer power of these machines makes them unstoppable."  
  
"But they have to be controlled by someone like me," Asuka said glumly, "What is Shinji so worried about that he built EVAs?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm slightly glad there are EVAs. If we face another Angel like the one in China, we might need them."  
  
Asuka sighed. "You're right on that one. But I still feel uneasy about all this EVA business. I just don't want a repeat of Third Impact."  
  
"These EVAs are different. Apparently they aren't built from Adam or Lilith. From what I can tell, these EVAs are purely manmade."  
  
"That won't mean anything if they become a danger to their makers. Well, we might as well see what these things are good for. But I'm still going to give Shinji a piece of my mind once I find him."  
  
Maya smiled and left the folder with Asuka. She left the young woman to continue her work with the candidates. Asuka mumbled something under her breath before looking back at the monitors. Crystal had managed to bump her sync rate up another two points. That was good. If she kept it up, she'd be able to use the suit or pilot an EVA. But for now the candidates couldn't be used for any sort of action. Well, Grace could since she was a German. But besides that, the other two were still officially part of the UN and technically enemies. But time would tell what would happen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yui studied the remains of the 11th angel, Ireul. Computer sciences wasn't her strong point but aspects of the Angel/MAGI were biological so she could do something with it. Also, this Angel was the most similar to the one that had infected Rei. Both were doing similar things, trying to take control of the brain and reprogram it. However, the difference was that Rei was a living breathing human being. She might also be an Angel, but in her opinion that didn't matter. What was strange was that an Angel would attack one of its own.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
Yui looked up and saw her friend leaning against the console.  
  
"Kyo. Well, it's not good. We can try to destroy the virus by using another one but I doubt it'll work. This Angel adapts too quickly."  
  
"They're becoming far more powerful than one would expect," said Kyoko, "I was just checking on Rei."  
  
"How was she?"  
  
"Her condition is worsening. Unless we can figure out some way to combat that thing, I don't think we can save her."  
  
Yui nodded sadly. "I'm not giving up. I'll be damned if I just let my daughter die like that."  
  
"Trust me Yui. We're doing everything we can. We're thinking of using an AT-Field to trap the virus inside of a part of Rei and destroy it from there, but that kind of utilization will require great concentration. I doubt even Shinji could do it in his current condition."  
  
"Rei might if she was conscious," said Yui, "Is there another way?"  
  
"We could try having Shinji use the suit," Kyoko suggested, "We're doing some calculations now."  
  
"Okay. Tell me when they're done."  
  
"Red alert, all hands to battle stations. Angel has been spotted. Repeat, red alert. This is not a drill."  
  
"What now?" said Yui.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Target is approaching fast," Makoto reported, "It looks like it's jumping from place to place."  
  
"Do we have a visual?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Got it," Maya said.  
  
An overhead image from a satellite came online. It showed a creature with four powerful legs that ended in fearsome claws leaping across great distances. The head seemed to be right on the back. Its head had a hood similar to that of a triceratops and had a long face. A massive jaw with powerful teeth was barely visible.  
  
"Mein Gott!" Asuka said, "How big is that thing?"  
  
"The MAGI is calculating," Shigeru responded, "It looks to be, approximately the size of the Angel we faced in China."  
  
"We'll need the EVAs then," she said, "When will they get here?"  
  
"EVAs will arrive in five minutes," Makoto said, "Who should we send out?"  
  
"I'll go," said Asuka, "Where's Shinji? We might need him for this."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Down in the medical wing Shinji heard the alarms. However, he still had something to do. He leaned down against Rei and placed a hand over her core.  
  
"Forgive me for what I must do, Rei."  
  
In a way, Shinji already knew he was committing suicide even trying this. Adam had been growing restless the past week or so and he could feel more energy building up inside of him. He had never trusted Adam and now knew that suspicion was justified.  
  
"If you survive, I hope you finish what I started," he said.  
  
Shinji kissed her on the forehead and brought up his AT-Field. He reversed it and in effect created an anti AT-Field. With it, he drew the Angel that had infected Rei and dragged it out of her body. It tried to fight back but the sheer power Shinji was using defeated whatever efforts it could manage. Seconds later, the Angel ceased to exist. Shinji's right arm started to destabilize but he got control of his AT-Field and managed to keep it from disintegrating. He clutched it with his left arm and almost felt it sink into the flesh. He was running out of time.  
  
"Tell Mom I love her," he whispered in her ear.  
  
With that, Shinji left the room for the command bridge.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We still can't locate the commander," Makoto said frantically, "The MAGI is unable to ascertain his location. None of the cameras see him."  
  
"Damn it Shinji," Asuka muttered, "This is the worst possible time for this. Toji, I'm going down to the loading bay. Take over tactical for me."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Asuka ran out of the command center just moments before Shinji walked in, still staggering. Toji saw his friend and ran over to help but Shinji raised an arm, making him stop.  
  
"Don't get any closer," he said, his voice weak.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Shinji took a deep breath and managed to stand up a bit straighter.  
  
"All personnel are to initiate the D Protocol. Toji, organize the evacuation and try to get all the NERV personnel to the American bases."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? What's wrong?"  
  
"No time to explain. That's an order. Move!"  
  
Some vitality had returned to Shinji's voice and Toji couldn't help but nod. His friend had given him an order and he wasn't about to argue with that right now. He got on the intercom and soon NERV personnel were filing out of the installation.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Toji asked.  
  
"No. Someone has to coordinate the battle. Toji, get Rei out of here."  
  
He nodded and started to go. However, Shinji's voice made him pause.  
  
"Take care of Asuka for me."  
  
Toji was taken by surprise at this and turned around to demand an explanation when the door shut behind him, sealing Shinji inside the command bridge.  
  
"Shit. Shinji, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Toji ran upwards toward the medical wing. He had to get Rei out of here. Whatever was bothering Shinji, it had to be bad if he ordered a full evacuation. He ran down to the medical wing and nearly went past Rei's room. When Toji looked in, he was in for a surprise. Rei was conscious and standing, two nurses behind her nervously waiting for her to speak. Toji walked in and dismissed the two.  
  
"Rei, we have to get out of here."  
  
"Where is Shinji?" she asked.  
  
"He locked himself inside the command bridge. An evacuation has been ordered. C'mon."  
  
"I will come when I am ready."  
  
Rei walked past him and went deeper into NERV.  
  
"Rei, we don't have time for this," Toji insisted, "We have to go."  
  
He followed her down into Terminal Dogma, knowing fully well that he couldn't stop Rei even if he tried. However, the very least he could do was watch over her. The two descended down into a massive hanger. Inside laid the dead carcass of the Angel that they had faced in China.  
  
"Rei, what are you going to do?" Toji asked.  
  
"I will protect my children," Rei answered.  
  
Toji frowned. If he remembered correctly, Rei was actually Lilith, the mother of humanity. She wanted to protect humanity? Well the new NERV had been trying to do that under Shinji's guidance. What else did Rei have to do?  
  
Rei placed a hand on the Angel and it seemed to melt right through it. Both the dead Angel and Rei started to glow. After a few seconds Rei opened her eyes and turned around.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
"What did you do?" Toji asked.  
  
"What I had to."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shit."  
  
Asuka got on board the EVA and it shot out into the air.  
  
"This is Unit 02," she said, "I see the target."  
  
Suddenly another EVA unit took off.  
  
"What? Shinji?"  
  
"No."  
  
Asuka quickly realized who it was.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm not about to kill you or something."  
  
"Shinji actually trusted you to pilot an EVA?"  
  
"There was no one else. The other candidates aren't ready."  
  
"Shit."  
  
The two EVAs took flight and soared toward the Angel. It had already made it into the heart of the city. For some reason it just stopped moving and waited for them. Why it did that was soon answered as a powerful energy beam shot out from under Asuka and knocked her EVA off balance.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Rachel flew in closer and avoided two more blasts before landing on the Angel and driving a prog sword in. However, the Angel grabbed her with one of its claws and threw her away. Asuka had recovered and fired her positron cannon. It struck the Angel's AT-Field and was reflected harmlessly.  
  
"This thing is strong," she said.  
  
"I can't neutralize its AT-Field," Rachel suddenly said over the comm., "It's a lot stronger than any of the other Angels."  
  
"Crap. How do we beat it?"  
  
"Asuka, get out of there!" Toji screamed over the radio.  
  
"What?"  
  
A massive burst of energy exploded under the Angel and disintegrated it. Whatever had been the source of the power was down in headquarters, Asuka knew. They had been fighting right inside the city.  
  
"Shit. What's going on!"  
  
"We don't know," said Toji, "Shinji stayed behind down in NERV headquarters and now we can't contact him."  
  
"Well do something about it!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"Like what? None of our troops can get close to that thing!"  
  
"Damn it," Asuka swore, "Well I'm going in!"  
  
"Asuka you must not."  
  
"Huh? Rei? Why not!"  
  
"Because I no longer sense Shinji down there."  
  
"Then, he's dead?"  
  
"No. I said I no longer sense Shinji. Something else is down there."  
  
Asuka drifted over the massive hole that led down into the Geofront. She looked down but could see nothing.  
  
"There isn't anything down there," she said.  
  
"Believe me," said Rei, "I suggest you land at the American airbase. We need to evacuate now."  
  
"What? But why!"  
  
"Do it," said Toji, "We don't have time to argue."  
  
Asuka was about to point out that she outranked him when suddenly she felt something. Whatever it was, the thing was strong and dangerous. However much she disliked running away, she didn't argue this time and flew to the US base. Once she had gotten out of the EVA, she was in for another shock. There stood Kaji Ryoji, a man that had supposedly died so long ago.  
  
"Kaji? What? How?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Kaji said, "I suggest all of us get out of here though."  
  
"I'm not leaving without Shinji," Asuka said stubbornly.  
  
"Shinji's dead," Kaji stated, "He was dead before that blast that should have leveled the city."  
  
"What? No! Shinji is not dead!"  
  
"Ah but he is."  
  
Everyone spun around and saw 'Shinji' standing outside the base. How his voice had reached them was questionable though.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka said hopefully.  
  
"No. Shinji Ikari has been dead for the last twenty minutes. I am Adam."  
  
End of Scenario 11  
  
I know, this chapter needs a lot of explanation. Let's just say that Adam has been manipulating everyone including Shinji and is preparing to lay waste to the world.  
  
Z98 


End file.
